Robotic Love
by Ziff1406
Summary: Foxy meets the new security guard who helps fix him up, but finds love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Molly sighed and looked at the various security camera views. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were all on the stage and Foxy was in the Pirate Cove. None had moved yet but the night was just starting out so she knew not to worry about them. The restaurant had been closed for a while and everyone was gone except for the night guard, Molly, who had shown up thirty minutes early for work. She'd been the guard for a few weeks now and had been frightened her first night when the animatronic animals started to move and talk on their own. After reaching the end of the power she had, Molly cowered in the office, terrified for her life and remembering the story she'd been told that the last guard had been murdered by them. She had shrugged the story off as a legend before and accepted the job. However, the animatronic animals hadn't harmed her after reaching the office, but were quite friendly towards her. All except Foxy. He'd stayed where he belonged behind the curtains and his 'Out of Order' sign.

"Come on, guys, I'm bored…" Molly groaned, looking at the time.

It was going on eleven fifty. _Ten more minutes…_ Molly thought, trying to be patient. When the time hit the five minute mark she got out of the chair and walked down towards the stage. The only light came from the emergency exit and a flashlight Molly carried. The flashlight passed over the animatronic faces one by one. The lack of light made them seem creepy but by this point Molly was used to the creepy appearance they donned.

"Anytime now, guys," Molly said.

The last few minutes passed by slowly and at last they began to move.

"Molly!" said Chica happily.

"Good evening, Molly!" Freddy chimed in.

"Hello, Molly!" said Bonnie.

"Hey, everyone!" Molly replied.

The animatronic animals got off the stage, Freddy stretching as he did.

"Guessing Foxy won't come out again, what's with him?"" Molly asked.

"Don't ask me. I personally don't like him…" Freddy said, crossing his arms and glaring towards Pirate Cove.

During her time as a guard, not once had Foxy made an appearance. He'd stayed in hiding the entire time that Molly had worked and she wanted to see the fox. She remembered seeing him when she was a child and he'd always been her favorite. She spent the majority of her time by Pirate Cove, enjoying the pirate fox and his show. On her last visit to the pizzeria, when she was twelve, she stayed right by Foxy the entire time she was there, upset that she was moving the next week. Her dad had been offered a job in another state and she had no choice but to go along after he'd accepted the position. She talked to Foxy even though she knew he wouldn't respond to her, telling him about new job her dad had, about how she would miss all the characters, and how she would miss her friends.

Ten years later she moved back to the town she'd been born and raised in and had seen that Freddy Fazbear's was hiring. She applied the same day she saw the ad in the newspaper and had been offered the position immediately.

"Maybe he needs to learn how to be more social," Molly said, "I'm going to see what his problem is."

"You really shouldn't bother him," Bonnie warned.

"He's being so anti-social. You guys have been great towards me and he's been rude enough to act like none of us exist," Molly countered, "It's time that changes."

Bonnie sighed, "You're really making a mistake…"

Molly ignored the purple bunny and headed towards Pirate Cove. After hoisting herself onto the stage, Molly approached the purple, star covered curtains.

"Foxy?" she called.

There was no response.

"Come out or I'm coming in," Molly said.

There was still no response.

Molly sighed, "One… Two…"

This time there was a scuffling sound but it stopped as soon as it started.

Raising an eyebrow, Molly pushed open the curtains. There were no lights on behind the curtains and Molly could only tell where the animatronic fox was by his glowing yellow eye. The other eye was hidden by his eye patch, giving him an almost Cyclops-like look.

"Go away," grumbled the pirate.

"What's with you? Everyone else has been so nice to me and you've just hidden this whole time," Molly said.

"Go away," repeated Foxy.

"No. What is wrong with you?"

"Please just go…"

"Not until you explain why you won't come out."

"Go!"

Molly sighed, "Alright, fine. But I expect to see you come out once in a while."

She stepped out of the curtains and looked towards the others who were on by the stage.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to bother him…" Bonnie said slowly.

"I don't get it. He's acting like a prick," grumbled Molly.

"Foxy is… Ah… Not very sociable these days," Chica said, wording it as best she could, "I think he just misses being able to perform and interact with the children."

"Well, why doesn't anyone give him some repairs so he can start up again?" Molly asked.

"Budget problems," explained Bonnie, "The owner can't afford it. So instead of spending a few hundred dollars at _least_ to fix Foxy, he decided to just keep him hidden all the time and not let him perform."

"Poor Foxy…" whispered Molly, looking at the curtains.

"He was rude, he deserved it," Freddy said.

_Kinda rude yourself there, Freddy…_ Molly thought, looking at the bear.

Out loud, she said, "I wonder if I would be allowed to fix him up if I paid for any materials I would need. I already have some basic tools at home. And my friend was on the robotics team in high school so he could help me out."

She noticed Foxy's nose sticking out of the curtains and knew he was listening to the conversation.

Smiling, she continued, "If I could get his fur fixed up, give his jaw some TLC, and have my friend try to figure out what went wrong in '87 and fix that, I'm sure he'd be allowed to perform again. I just know the kids would love to see him."

"Good luck with that," Freddy said, wandering away.

"What do you guys think?" Molly asked, turning to Bonnie and Chica.

"I think you can do it!" Chica smiled.

Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"What about you, Foxy? What do you say?" Molly called.

The nose quickly retreated behind the curtain again and Molly laughed.

"I can do it. I know I can," she said, grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

"You want to do _what_?" Molly's boss said, staring at her.

"I want to fix up Foxy and get him performing again," Molly said, "I know I can get him in working order. I'll take care of any materials needed out of my own money. My friend can help. He used to be on my high school's robotics team and had a perfect GPA. He's a robotic genius. Please, Mr. Fazbear. Foxy deserves a second chance."

"Alright, fine…" he sighed, "But if ANYTHING goes wrong with Foxy, and I mean ANYTHING, I'm holding you personally responsible."

Molly nodded, "I understand. But nothing will go wrong, I promise!"

"Take him to your house. I don't want anyone accidentally seeing you and getting too excited if he doesn't work after all of this," Mr. Fazbear said.

"I'll take him after my shift tonight," Molly nodded once more.

She left the small office and walked out into the dining room of the small pizzeria and looked at the stage. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were playing a song to a crowd of children who were singing along, while Foxy stayed hidden as always, behind his out of order sign and curtains.

Molly mouthed 'bye' to the animatronics and headed out the front door and into the blinding sunlight.

"Molly!" someone called.

A man ran over to the security guard and hugged her before she could react.

"Whoa!" yelled Molly, "Let go of me, Jason!"

Her friend laughed and let her go, "Sorry. But I missed you! I'm so excited to help out with this project!"

"I know. Come on, I'm heading home," Molly said.

"But I'm hungry!" whined Jason, "Let's just eat here and I can get a look at what I'm dealing with so I can start planning!"

Molly looked warily at her work and sighed, "Fine…"

She led the way back into the pizzeria and went into the dining room. The other staff let them go without paying, recognizing the guard.

"We have to go through here to get to my office," Molly said, "We'll eat in there then I'll take you to see Foxy."

She grabbed a chair from one of the tables in the dining room and dragged it along into the security office, setting it at the desk.

"I'll put in an order for a pizza. What kind do you want?" Molly asked.

"Pepperoni," grinned Jason.

Molly left Jason at the desk and to the kitchen, once more passing the stage. This time the curtains were closed so the characters could 'take a break and get some pizza' as the staff always announced between shows.

"Hey, Alex, can you make a large half-cheese, half-pepperoni pizza for me and my friend? We're going to work on Foxy," Molly said to the chef.

The chef nodded in agreement, "Sure thing. It'll be ready soon!"

Molly headed back to the security office where she found Jason spinning around on her chair. He stopped when he realized his friend had come back.

"Quit being a little kid. We need to discuss what we're going to do with Foxy. He needs some general patching for his fur, which I have covered, as well as his jaw. I need you to figure out what caused him to go crazy and almost kill someone back in '87 and make sure it doesn't happen again," Molly said, "Can you handle that?"

"Not a problem," Jason said, "I bet I can fix him before the day is over."

Molly rolled her eyes, "I'd love to see that."

"I'm on it!" with that, Jason ran off.

"Shit! Jason, wait! You can't go into Pirate Cove alone!" Molly yelled, hurrying after him.

Jason reached Pirate Cove before Molly could stop him and got behind the curtains. Foxy turned and stared at the stranger, startled.

"Avast, ye scurvy dog! Best be leaving me cove before ye be walking the plank!" Foxy said, waving his hook in Jason's face.

Jason stumbled backwards, startled by the outburst.

"Foxy! Jason! Wait!" Molly shouted, hurrying behind the curtains.

The two looked at her, Foxy holding Jason up by his shirt with his hook.

"Is this scallywag with ye?" Foxy questioned.

"Yes! Put him down! And quit the pirate act. We're not kids," Molly said.

She'd learned many secrets while working at Freddy's, one of which being that Foxy only talked like a pirate during restaurant hours and kids were around. When it was closed and empty, he talked in a normal voice.

"Why is he here?" demanded Foxy, setting Jason down.

"He's going to help me fix you. Remember what I discussed with the others yesterday? He's the friend I said would help," Molly explained, "Now, please be nice to him. We just want to help you."

Foxy was silent, staring at the two friends.

"Don't you want to perform again?" Molly asked.

"Yes…" Foxy muttered.

"Then let us help you," Molly said.

"You'll need to power down for a while," Jason instructed him.

"Hang on, Jason. Let's eat first. Our pizza should be done soon," said Molly.

She and Jason went back to the security office where the pizza was already waiting and starting to get cool. They ate in companionable silence, both considering the work that lay ahead of them.

"Are there any spare parts?" Jason suddenly asked.

"Try the parts and services room, duh," Molly said, "I'll take you there after we eat."

"Sounds good. So this guy Foxy was your favorite?"

"Oh yeah. He was a hero to me…"

"Well, hopefully we can get him up and running."

"I hope… I think it would really help him. He's cranky from being lonely and if I have to be around him every night like that, I think I'll go insane. All I would hear is 'Arrr! Me be a pirate! Walk the plank ye scurvy dog!'"

Jason laughed and covered his eye to imitate an eye patch, "Ahoy, matey! Bury me gold for me!"

Molly laughed as well, enjoying being with her friend once more.

"Come on, let's go fix up that grumpy old fox," Jason said, finishing his half of the pizza.

"If he lets us…" muttered Molly, worrying Foxy wouldn't cooperate, knowing by now how stubborn he could be.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, Foxy. Time to power down so we can work," Jason said.

He had a toolbox in his hand and various parts in his backpack which sat by his feet. Foxy eyed Jason warily, not fully trusting the stranger.

"Come on, Foxy. You're my favorite animatronic. I'm not going to let him hurt you," Molly said, "I'll stay right here the whole time and make sure everything goes alright. We're just going to make sure you look better and work properly."

Foxy sighed, not happy with the idea of letting a stranger work on him, but powered down for them.

"Okay. Let's see what's going on with you," Jason said.

He cut the fur open on the back of Foxy's head so he could get at the chip that acted as Foxy's brain and took it out.

"I'll leave that area for last, I guess," Molly said, beginning to stitch up the tears in Foxy's clothing.

Together they worked until the restaurant closed. Midnight slowly approached but neither of them finished their self-assigned tasks.

"I've gotta go on guard duty… Maybe you should take a break. I did tell him I'd be with you while you worked and if I'm in my office, I'm not with you…" Molly said.

Jason nodded, "I'll come hang out with you. He can't come back on yet though. No chip means no life."

They went back into the security office and immediately Jason picked up the tablet and noticed that Bonnie was no longer on stage.

"Um… The bunny is gone…" he said slowly.

"They're allowed to roam at night. Don't worry," Molly said, "They might come by and visit so don't be scared if a giant bear, chicken, or bunny suddenly appear outside the windows or doors. They love to mess with me."

"How the hell do you work at this place without having a heart attack?" Jason questioned.

"They're really nice. I mean, yeah, the murder rumors aren't just rumors… They did kill the last security guard… But you're safe. See, the security guard they killed was a man. They only kill male security guards. The disappeared children were murdered by a former security guard, who was male, and so, to get revenge for the murdered children, they've been killing male security guards. I'm female. They won't kill me. As long as they know you're with me, you're safe," Molly explained.

"That's freaky," Jason said.

"You get used to this place. Really," Molly said.

Jason screamed and pointed at the window suddenly. Outside was Chica, staring in at them. Molly laughed and motioned for her to come inside.

"Chica, this is Jason. He's a friend of mine. He's here to help fix Foxy. So make sure the others know who he is and not to hurt him, okay?" Molly said.

"Of course!" Chica said happily.

She quickly left to find Freddy and Bonnie and tell them not to harm Jason.

"See? Harmless. Just treat them like you'd treat anyone else and you won't have a problem," Molly smiled.

"Yeah. Harmless. Robots that have killed people… Harmless," Jason whispered.

Molly laughed and flipped through the security feed, "Really, Jason. You're safe."

The time passed slowly and eventually the morning bell rang, signaling the end of Molly's shift. With help from Jason, they got Foxy into Molly's truck and took him to her house to continue their work. After a nap, of course.

"There. That ought to do it!" Jason said with pride, "I upgraded his system completely. If he tries to do anything violent, unless he is protecting a human from being harmed by another human, his system will automatically shut down now. I also modified his interaction capabilities so he can play games with children, tell if someone is hurt and offer first-aid, because, let's face it, with a bunch of kids running around and him having a sharp hook… Injuries are likely. And he can also now follow social cues much better. Quite possibly better than the others, depending on when they were last upgraded. If your boss wants, I can modify them to meet his upgrades too, free of charge."

"Well, before that can happen, I need to finish patching up his fur and we need to test him out," Molly said.

She continued her work on his fur, working her way to the back of his head where Jason had cut the day before. _I really hope this works…_ she thought, _I want to help him out._

"To boot him up, you simply have to say 'Foxy, on.'" Jason said.

Foxy's head jerked up quickly and his eyes lit up, "Who goes there?! Ye shall walk the plank, ye scallywags!"

"Whoa! Easy!" Molly said, "Jason, you idiot! You turned him on before I finished working!"

Foxy brandished his hook in Jason's face in his panicked state, continuing to scream pirate gibberish. He froze suddenly, eyes going dark and collapsing.

"See?" grinned Jason, "He shut down upon threatening humans."

"Okay, that was pretty cool," Molly admitted.

"Oh, he also has another feature now. One I added specially for you. You'll figure it out later," Jason said, "Now finish up and let's help him settle down."

"What did you do to him…?"

"You'll see."

"Tell me."

"It's a surprise."

"Jason…"

Molly gave him a threatening look, showing her displeasure with him keeping a secret when it came to her work.

"Alright… I added in a human feature. It's like a hologram but he'll be solid. You can touch him and he can touch you. He can be in his robot form or human form, but not both at the same time. If he's in his robot form, the human form disappears. If he's in his human form, his robot form will just sit empty wherever he leaves it," Jason explained, "The same human protection feature his robot form has will be in his human form, except instead of shutting down, he'll simply lose consciousness."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Molly asked, stitching up the back of Foxy's head.

"It'll be cool! And I've done it with the robots I made before. I've tested the technology. It's safe," Jason reassured her.

"Alright… Well let's boot him up and see how he works," Molly said, "Foxy, on."


	4. Chapter 4

Foxy's eyes shot open and he found himself face to face with Molly.

"Molly? What's going on?" he asked.

"You're all fixed," she said, "But I want you to stick around here for a few days to make sure."

Foxy looked around the small apartment Molly owned, curious about everything in it. He'd never seen things like she had and wondered what everything did.

"What is that?" he asked, pointing at the TV that was mounted on the wall.

"A television. Most people say TV though. You watch things on it. Here, I'll show you," Molly said, grabbing the remote.

She turned it on and The Simpsons began to play. Foxy stepped close to the TV and tilted his head in a puppy-like way.

"Not so close. You'll ruin your… Fake… Eyes," Molly warned.

"Let him have some fun," Jason said, "He's like a little kid discovering the world."

They watched the fascinated fox stare at the screen a while longer. Until he tried to tap it with his hook. The sharp point of it sank into the LCD screen, breaking it beyond repair.

"Foxy!" yelled Molly angrily.

"I-I didn't mean to!" Foxy stammered, "I'm not used to a different environment!"

Molly let out a frustrated sigh, "It's fine… How about we try you out somewhere else? Somewhere you can't ruin my things?"

"Let's try him out at the park," suggested Jason.

"So you want to take a fast, talking, walking, animatronic pirate fox, who hasn't interacted with kids in ages, who has a sharp hook for a hand, to a park?" Molly asked, raising an eyebrow.

"But he's safe now. Remember? Plus, we can always try out his human form!"

"Are you sure this will go okay?

"I know my technology. I built these upgrades personally."

"Okay…"

"Foxy, listen up. You can turn into a human now whenever you like," Jason said, turning his attention to the fox.

"How do I do that…?" asked Foxy.

"Simple. Just think that you want to turn and you'll do it," Jason explained.

Foxy squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating on the thought of turning. There was a loud 'thunk' noise and Foxy opened his eyes slowly. Behind him, his robot form was on the ground, lifeless, and he stood as a human. He was taller than Molly by about half a foot. He still donned an eye patch and hook, while his hair was the same red color as his fur. He had a five o'clock shadow that gave him a gruff appearance, despite his deep down good heart. His pants were the same, and he wore no shirt. His chest was slightly muscular but not overly-so, just barely defining his abs.

Molly stared, her draw dropping in shock at his appearance.

"Might want to close your jaw before it gets stuck open like his was!" Jason snickered, elbowing her playfully.

"Wow…" Molly whispered.

"Let's go to the park," Jason said, "And Foxy, keep your hook at your side."

Foxy flipped the eye patch up so he could see out of both eyes, "Alright."

Molly stepped into the hall and walked towards the elevators, Jason following close behind, and Foxy following behind him, looking around his new environment curiously. Molly pushed the elevator call button and waited for it to arrive, keeping a close eye on the pirate to make sure he didn't cause trouble.

A door further down the hall suddenly opened and Molly began to push the button repeatedly. She had a sinking feeling, without looking down the hall, that it was her crabby old neighbor who would complain over anything, and she knew that if she saw Foxy, she would go into a frenzy.

"_What_ is that _disgusting_ creature?" a shrill voice snapped.

Wincing, Molly turned, "Hi, Ms. Buntski… This is my friend… Foxy…"

She mentally face palmed herself for not having come up with a fake name for him on the spot.

"That's not a name!" Ms. Buntski said angrily, "And why is he dressed as a pirate? He's too old to go trick-or-treating!"

"He's not going trick-or-treating. That's how always dresses. And his sense of fashion of his business, not yours," Molly groaned.

The elevator let out a 'ding' and the doors opened. The four stepped into the elevator and Molly hit the button for the first floor. They rode in silence, the elevator stopping twice to pick up others who all stared at Foxy who was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

At last they reached the first floor and clambered out, Molly leading Foxy and Jason to her truck. After some help from Molly, Foxy got his seatbelt on and they drove towards the park.

"What's that?" asked Foxy.

His hook jutted forward, almost hitting Jason in the face, as he pointed out mailbox.

"Watch it!" Jason yelped, leaning back in his seat.

"It's a mailbox. You send messages through it," Molly explained.

As she spoke, she parked the truck at the curb of a large park.

"Hit that button. It'll release the seatbelt," she told Foxy.

Foxy obeyed and quickly got out of the car, looking around the park. There was a massive wide open field, some jungle gyms, a baseball diamond, and even a garden.

"Hey, I think I have a Frisbee," Molly said, looking in the cab of the truck, "We can play Frisbee! Or we could just work on your social skills… But you just walking up to random kids here and saying hi might be a bit creepy… Let's just stick to Frisbee for now. Maybe later we can test you out around my niece and nephew. They're only six so they're the perfect age."

Without another word, she threw the Frisbee across the field. Both Jason and Foxy ran after it but Foxy was twice as fast as him.

"I got it!" yelled Foxy, leaping in the air.

He caught it in midair with his teeth and fell onto the ground on his hands and knees.

"Um… Wow," Molly laughed.

Foxy stood up and looked innocently at Molly.

"Throw it to me!" Jason called.

Foxy held the plastic disc in his hand and tried his best to throw it towards Jason. It landed several feet away from the group, out of everyone's reach.

"You need to practice that…" Jason said, going to pick it up.

"It's covered in drool! Gross!" Jason whined.

He threw it to Molly who easily caught it in her hands.

"See? Use your hand… And hook… To catch it," Molly said.

Foxy nodded, "Let me try it again!"

Molly threw it to him but once more, Foxy used his mouth to catch it. Molly sighed and shook her head, muttering to herself.

"This is going to take a lot of work…"


	5. Chapter 5

"I say we get lunch," Jason said after a while.

It had taken close to an hour to get Foxy to stop using his mouth to catch the Frisbee. After that, Jason and Molly teamed up to teach him some kid friendly jokes that he could use when interacting with customers.

"Where can we take the nut job?" Molly asked, nodding in Foxy's direction.

He was currently entertained by staring at a squirrel who was in a tree. The squirrel seemed truly confused as well as worried about the current situation he was in and kept chittering at Foxy. At one point it even threw an acorn at him in hopes that it would make him leave. However, the pirate stayed at the bottom of the tree, watching in interest.

"Seriously, what is wrong with him?" she asked.

"I think he needs some tweaking later… He's acting like a dog…" Jason shrugged, "Not a big deal. I can fix that within minutes tonight. But first, I really want lunch."

"Pizza sounds good. Hey, let's make pizza at my apartment! I've got most of the ingredients. I've been meaning to make pizza for a while now. I found a really good recipe online that I want to try. And yes, I'll put pepperoni on it for you," Molly said.

"Sure. But we need to get psycho butt."

"I wouldn't say _psycho_… Just… Yeah… Okay, psycho."

"The guy is staring at a squirrel in a tree. Psycho is definitely the correct term."

"Foxy!"

Startled, Foxy turned towards the pair.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Let's go. We're going to make pizza for lunch," Molly said.

"I've never been allowed to try the pizza…" Foxy said sadly.

"That's going to change today. Come on."

Molly headed for the truck and got in with Foxy and Jason beside her.

"I just need to stop to get some more tomatoes," she said while driving, "Jason, stay in the car with him."

"Not a problem," Jason agreed.

"But I want to go with you!" Foxy protested.

Molly glanced over at him, startled, "But I'll only be gone a minute. I just have to get some tomatoes and I'll be right back."

She parked her truck in front of a small market and got out of it, only to have Foxy scramble out after her.

"I'll be right back. Stay with Jason," instructed Molly.

Foxy let out a whine.

"You'll be fine with Jason. The sooner I can get in the store, the sooner I'll be back," Molly said.

Foxy began to pout, having quickly become attached to the security guard after all she had done. He appreciated her help, more than words could describe, with getting him back into working condition. No one had showed him as much compassion or care as she had and he felt there would never be a way he could repay her.

"I… Want to see how to interact with other adults," Foxy said quickly, "Please. I want to learn as much as I can."

Molly sighed in defeat and walked into the market with Foxy at her heels. Heading straight for the tomatoes, Molly had to grab Foxy and pull him along several times. He was interested in everything they passed and wanted to see what it was. First he stopped at the strawberries, then grapes, and eventually the oranges. He picked up one of the oranges and gave it a squeeze, curious about what it was. The juice squirted out and hit his face and got into his eyes, making them sting.

"Foxy, come on, you're killing me here. Let's go," Molly said, exasperated.

Foxy froze upon hearing her words.

"What is it?" Molly asked.

"K-Killing… I don't kill. I'm a good fox! I don't kill! I didn't mean to bite! I don't kill!" Foxy shouted, "I'm a good fox!"

He attracted stares from other people in the store and Molly grabbed his hand and pulled him away. The first quiet spot she found was the bathroom which she dragged him into, mentally thanking her luck that it was empty. She locked the door as Foxy began to cry loudly and shake.

"I'm good!" he said through his tears, "I don't kill! He killed! I only bit someone! I don't kill!"

"Foxy, Foxy! It's okay! It's an expression!" Molly said.

Foxy didn't seem to hear her, however, and continued to cry. Molly began to feel awkward, watching him. She'd never been one to comfort others who were upset or crying and always felt like running when she was around someone in such a state.

As Foxy continued to sob, Molly forced herself to hug him and try to sound as reassuring as possible.

"Come on, Foxy… It's alright… I know you're not a killer…" she whispered, "And I know you didn't mean to bite anyone… You malfunctioned… Come on… Stop crying…"

Foxy held her tightly, sobbing into her shoulder, thankfully keeping his hook away from her. Molly had always viewed him as brave and strong, but not once as being one to cry. As a child, Molly saw him as a warrior and fighter who would never shed a tear. It was unexpected and uncomfortable to her. Seeing him act this way was earth shattering to her inner child but she fought through the shock and awkward feeling and continued to comfort him as best she could.

"I didn't mean to bite!" Foxy said between sobs.

"I know, Foxy…" Molly whispered, patting his back.

"I'm sorry, Molly!"

"Foxy, you don't need to apologize to me."

"Yes, I do!"

"Why would you think that…?"

"D-Do you not remember?"

Molly stared at him, unsure of what he was talking about.

"I-I-I didn't mean to bite you!" Foxy cried.

"You… Bit me…?" Molly asked.

Foxy nodded, not looking at the blonde woman, still crying. He'd never forgiven himself for harming her, one of his most loyal fans throughout the years. It had been a mistake. He knew the initial bite was a malfunction in his programming but what set it off was a young girl who had been teasing him, calling him ugly, and pointing out his faults. Molly had come to his aid right as Foxy lunged towards the girl. Instead of clamping his jaw onto the girls head, he found Molly between his teeth. He knew that if he'd had a heart it would have broken at the time. Screams of fear echoed through his head every day and night, haunting him, never leaving him alone. When he saw Molly again, the guilt doubled and he was determined to stay hidden. With other guards he would check on them from time to time, unfortunately causing them heart attacks from fear, but with Molly, he was determined to stay hidden.

"But… Wouldn't I have a scar…?" Molly asked, "My head is fine."

"I know it was you, Molly… I heard what happened after. Some workers discussed it after they labeled me as out of order. You were in a coma for almost a year. The doctors did some kind of surgery to help get rid of the scar and replace the skin where I bit you, as well as fix your brain as best they could. You lost the memory of the bite due to basically denying it ever happened. But it did happen. I think of it every day and night," Foxy whispered, tears still running down his cheeks, "I'm sorry, Molly… I didn't mean to hurt you…"


	6. Chapter 6

"Foxy?" Molly called.

She looked around her apartment for the animatronic fox but couldn't find him. She knew he was in his animatronic form currently because it was gone from its earlier spot.

"I think he's in the bathroom. It's locked," Jason said.

Molly sighed and walked over to the bathroom door. She knocked on it softly but Foxy didn't say a word. She did, however, hear him make a sniffling sound which confused her. He wouldn't be able to cry while in his animatronic form. Maybe he was just going through the motions.

"Foxy? Can you open the door?" Molly asked.

There was no response from him, however, yet Molly waited patiently outside the door. After close to an hour, there was a quiet 'click' sound, signaling that the door had been unlocked, yet it stayed shut.

"Can I come in?" Molly asked.

"I guess…" Foxy muttered.

Molly opened the door and found Foxy was sitting on the edge of the tub, staring at the rug on the ground.

"How are you feeling…?" she asked.

"Terrible," admitted Foxy, "I can't forgive myself for what I did to you."

"Well, I forgive you. I know it wasn't your fault. And I shouldn't have run right up like that when I saw that girl teasing you. I should have thought," Molly said, "And the bite wasn't on purpose. I understand. You malfunctioned and that was beyond your control."

She knelt down in front of him and pulled him into a hug. They sat in silence for several minutes, Molly simply hugging him. Foxy slowly slipped his arms around her in return, nuzzling her neck. He always acted tough around others, but it was a disguise for his inner kindness. He really wanted to have friends and enjoy life, but everyone was afraid of him, so he acted like how he was viewed. If they wanted a bad pirate fox, they would get one. Molly, however, saw past the disguise, and knew that Foxy really was good and loving.

"Feel like joining us?" she asked him after letting him go.

"I-I don't know… I don't think I want to," Foxy said, rubbing his arm with his hook.

"That's okay. You're upset. I understand," Molly said, "Why don't you go into my room at least? So you can be comfortable?"

Foxy nodded in thanks and hugged Molly again. As he hugged her, Molly gave him a quick peck on the cheek to help show that things were okay between them and she wasn't mad at him for biting her. Foxy knew if he had been in his human form he would have been blushing like mad and shuffled off towards the bedroom.

"How's he doing?" asked Jason as Molly came to sit beside him on the couch.

"Better. But he still needs some time I think," Molly sighed, "Poor guy really feels bad about biting me… But honestly, I don't mind. I forgave him. It was a mistake, so why should I dwell on it? He needs to let it go… I get he feels bad but he needs to realize that I'm not mad."

"Can you blame the poor guy?" questioned Jason, "I would feel bad too."

"Well, for now, I'd say let him be. Don't worry about fixing him tonight. He already has enough going on to worry about."

"Yeah. So, are we still having pizza?"

"I didn't get to buy the tomatoes because I was a little distracted by him…"

"Okay. Well, I can run back to the market if you're okay with him."

Molly nodded and picked up the remote, "Just grab a couple bucks out of my messenger bag."

Jason grabbed a few dollars and headed out the door, leaving Foxy and Molly alone. At the sound of the door closing, Foxy poked his head out of the bedroom. He couldn't see Molly from where he was so quietly walked down the hall and stuck his head into the living room.

"Molly?" he asked.

"Hey, Foxy. Want to sit with me?" Molly patted the spot next to her.

Foxy turned into his human form, letting his animatronic form fall to the ground, and sat on the couch beside her.

"I'm sorry for my outburst in the store. Was just so… Shaken? I guess that's the word I'm looking for. I just felt so bad…" Foxy said, scratching the back of his head.

He lifted off the eye patch so he could look at her with both his eyes before scooting closer to her.

"You know, there's a movie on soon. It's about pirates. It's called Pirates of the Caribbean. I really enjoy it, personally," Molly said, feeling shy.

"Can I ask you something, Molly?" Foxy said, looking into her eyes.

Molly blushed and nodded, "S-Sure."

"Why did you fix me up? Do you really feel I'm worth it? Do you really think I can perform again?" Foxy asked.

"Of course I feel you're worth it and you can perform again. And I fixed you up because I really do care about you. Even before I knew about your secret night life, I always found you fascinating and saw you as someone I could talk to about anything. Granted, I looked crazy talking to an animatronic fox all the time, it still made me happy. No one else really wanted to talk to me except Jason," Molly explained, "There's just so much to it that I can't explain it all. You just caught my eye."

"And… What about your heart? Have I caught that as well?"

"W-What?"

"How do you feel about me in a more… _Personal…_ Way?"

"I-I'm not sure, exactly. I mean, we've just started to get to know each other. I don't know enough about you to say how I feel about you in a personal way."

Foxy nodded understandingly, "Well, alright. I understand."

Molly smiled, relaxing a little, and changed the channel. The Pirates of the Caribbean started up and they both settled into the couch to watch it while waiting for Jason to come back with the tomatoes. As the movie played, Molly began to feel her lack of sleep catching up. As she began to drift off, her cellphone began to vibrate.

"Hello?" she said, picking it up.

"Hey, it's me! I'm stuck in rush hour traffic. I'll be back as soon as I can," Jason said.

"Alright. We're just watching a movie. Take your time and don't crash my truck."

"Sounds good. Enjoy your date."

Molly hung up as Jason began to laugh, letting out a sigh.

"Is everything okay?" asked Foxy.

"Yeah. Jason is just stuck in traffic so he'll be a little longer than expected," Molly explained.

Foxy nodded and stretched, resting his arm around Molly's shoulder. Molly's cheeks turned a dark shade of red, almost matching Foxy's hair/fur.

"I-Is this okay? You looked tired," Foxy said.

"It's alright," Molly said after a moment.

She allowed herself to lean against the pirate, eyes closing slowly. Foxy smiled and rested his head on top of hers, watching the movie.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Jason said a while later, coming inside.

"Shh!" hissed Foxy.

Jason noticed Molly was asleep, leaning against Foxy. Grinning, Jason headed for the kitchen, juggling the tomatoes as he walked. Foxy watched him, impressed, and wondered if he could learn how to juggle as well. He eased himself away from the sleeping woman and headed into the kitchen after Jason who was still juggling.

"Can I do that?" asked Foxy.

"What? Juggle? It might be hard with a hook…" Jason said, "But I can try to teach you."

He handed the tomatoes to the pirate who struggled to hold them in his hand.

"One goes in the… Hook," Jason said.

"I don't think I can do that," admitted Foxy.

"That's fine. Want to help me make the pizza? Molly let the recipe on the counter. We can make it for her so she can eat before she has to go to work."

"Sure! Chica makes pizza all the time. It can't be hard."

Jason grabbed the dough that was already made earlier by Molly and set in the fridge until they were ready to make it.

"Flatten this out if you can. I'll make the sauce," Jason instructed.

Foxy grabbed a rolling pin and, struggling due to having only one hand, worked on flattening the dough out.

"Where does she keep the spices…?" Jason asked himself.

Foxy lifted his nose into the air and sniffed, "Here!"

He opened a cupboard and pulled out a container that had jars upon jars of spices. Jason grabbed them and went back to where he was making the sauce, letting Foxy get back to work on flattening the dough.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Molly woke up, confused for a minute as to where she was. It took a second for her to remember that she had fallen asleep on the couch with Foxy.

"Where'd he go?" she mumbled sleepily, looking around.

She quickly realized that both Foxy and Jason were in the kitchen and up to something.

"What are you two doing?" she yawned.

"Making pizza," Foxy answered.

"Tossing the dough in the air is better," Molly said.

She grabbed the dough and tossed it into the air and caught it as it came back down. She did this several times until the dough had stretched out into a big circle.

"Perfect!" she said, setting it onto a pan.

She grabbed the sauce and spread it around on the dough, sprinkling cheese on as well as pepperoni before throwing it into the oven.

"It'll be done soon," she said, "Now, go to the living room. I want to make you two a surprise."


	7. Chapter 7

"Boys! The pizza is ready!" Molly called.

She was standing in the kitchen, cutting the pizza, while the two men were watching the end of the movie. _Almost feels like we're some kind of family…_ she thought as she began to plate some slices of the fresh pizza.

"Come on!" she said, looking into the living room.

What she saw surprised her but also made her laugh. Foxy and Jason were standing on the couch, both brandishing cardboard tubes and swinging at each other.

"Give up, ye scallywag!" Foxy said.

"Ye shall walk the plank, ye landlubber!" countered Jason.

"Do you two still want pizza?" Molly asked.

Neither one seemed to notice that she was standing there and watching their imaginary fight. She leaned against the door frame, watching them continue.

"Avast, ahoy, and a yo-ho-ho!" Jason exclaimed.

"That didn't make sense…" Foxy said, dropping his character momentarily.

"Guys, the pizza is done," Molly said, "It's been done for a few minutes now. You didn't listen when I called you."

"Really?" they asked unanimously.

Molly nodded, "Grab a slice and I'll put a movie in or something. Dinner and a show."

Foxy and Jason raced to the kitchen, stumbling over each other to be the first to get their pizza. Foxy managed to beat Jason after brandishing his hook in his face.

"I win!" he cried joyfully.

He picked up a plate and strutted triumphantly back to the living room with it, Jason following moments later with two plates. He'd taken it upon himself to get a slice for Molly while getting his plate.

"I win because I got her a slice while I got mine," Jason said, sticking his tongue out at Foxy, "I was a gentleman."

Molly laughed and took the plate from her friend, "He _did_ bring me a slice… But Foxy won with speed."

Foxy cheered before sitting down beside Molly. Jason claimed the other side of her, sandwiching her between them.

"Enjoy," Molly said, biting into her slice.

They ate, laughing occasionally at a movie that was on. Time passed seemingly too quickly and before anyone knew it, the time had come for Molly to go in to work.

"There's a cake in the kitchen for you. Just leave me some," Molly said.

She headed out the door of the apartment and drove to the pizzeria. The parking lot was empty as she let herself into the quiet, dark building. It wasn't time for the animatronics to move yet so Molly made herself as comfortable as she could in the chair in the security office, waiting for them. She hadn't gotten a lot of sleep due to her busy day and she let her eyes close while she waited.

"Molly! Hellooooo!" called Bonnie.

Molly's eyes shot open and she found herself face to face with the purple rabbit.

"What the hell? You scared me!" she snapped.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie quickly apologized, "But Freddy is missing."

"He's what?" Molly questioned, sitting up in the chair.

"He's gone! He kept talking about how Foxy shouldn't be out in the open and the next thing I knew, he was gone!" Bonnie said.

"Fuck," grumbled Molly.

She grabbed her messenger bag and ran towards the exit.

"What should Chica and I do?" Bonnie called after her.

"Stay here! I can't afford to have you two go missing too!" Molly yelled over her shoulder.

She ran out the door and got into her car, trying to figure out where Freddy could be. It was still dark out so she knew not many people would notice him wandering around, but it also meant she would have a harder time spotting him. She called Jason and warned him that Freddy was missing and might be on his way to the apartment. Jason relayed the message to Foxy who began to panic.

"He might be dangerous to anyone he meets!" Foxy said, "He has anger management problems than most people realize."

"Molly said for us to stay here. She's going to look for him. If he comes by here, we'll be ready for him. I can handle him," Jason said.

"He's made of metal and plastic and fur. You're made of flesh and blood. You're not quite as strong as he is…" Foxy said slowly.

"I've dedicated my life to robotics. I can take him down without a problem. Then I can reprogram him after I take him down so that he'll be like you. Shut off upon threatening humans and have better interactions with humans."

"Can you do that…? Really?"

"Of course I can. I've worked on robots and their programming since I was three."

"Isn't that a bit young?"

"I'm exaggerating. But in all seriousness, I can handle him."

"But can Molly handle him…?"

Molly groaned, still driving around and looking for Freddy. She hadn't seen any indications anywhere that he may have passed through and she was starting to get annoyed with the animatronic bear for running off.

"Freddy!" she yelled out the window of her truck, "Freddy! Where are you?"

She strained her ears for anyone screaming in fear or metallic footsteps echoing in the night.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, Freddy!"

Molly parked in the apartment building parking lot and stepped out of the truck, looking around and wondering if Freddy could have made it to where she lived.

"Hello, Molly," came a deep, rumbling voice.

Molly turned and found Freddy standing behind her.

"I've come to take Foxy back to where he belongs," Freddy said simply, "Now, just take him back to the restaurant and get it over with. He can't perform again. He is defective and dangerous. He isn't safe around children. He deserves to be disassembled and thrown out."

"Look, Freddy, I don't know what your problem is with him, but Foxy is fixed now and he's been reprogramed to not harm humans. He can, however, protect them now," Molly said, crossing her arms.

"Foxy was, and always will be, dangerous."

"For your information, you're wrong."

"Get him out here now and I'll leave you alone."

"No, Freddy. You need to get out of here. Go back to the restaurant. Foxy will be back in a few days once we know for sure he is completely set."

Freddy made a growling sound and lunged at Molly.

"Keep your damn paws off of her!" Foxy snarled.

He lunged out of seemingly nowhere and tackled Foxy to the ground. They both landed with a loud crash, their metal bodies slamming into the pavement. Molly stared, too shocked to move, as Foxy began to attack Freddy. He sank his hook into the metal and fur that made up Freddy.

"She's done nothing wrong and you have no reason to harm her!" Foxy growled at the bear.

"She took you away from where you belong! You shouldn't be out in the public! You're a danger to everyone you meet!" Freddy yelled.

They rolled over and over, punching, clawing, and snapping at each other. Jason bolted out of the apartment complex's door and pulled Molly back from the fight.

"What the hell is going on?" Jason asked.

"Freddy is insane and wants to kill Foxy because of the biting incident," Molly explained, "What time is it?"

"Almost six," Jason said, glancing at his watch before looking back at the fight.

"If they don't kill each other first, the second they go into day mode, shut them both off. Fix Freddy like you did Foxy. I'll need to patch Foxy up again," Molly said.

As if to illustrate her point, there was a loud ripping sound as Freddy tore a hole in the fur on Foxy's side. Foxy retaliated with a bite to Freddy's arm, cracking the metal underneath.

"You might want to file Foxy's teeth down a bit while you're at it…" Jason pointed out.

Molly nodded, watching the fight progress. They both knew there was nothing they could do but wait for six a.m. to come and hope that neither animatronic was broken beyond repair.

After what felt like hours but was really only minutes, six a.m. struck and both animatronics stopped their fight. They switched to their day mode the second the time changed.

"Arr, ye be in risk of walking the plank!" Foxy warned.

"At Freddy's, we always make sure everyone has a smile on their face!" Freddy countered.

Molly sighed and nudged Jason in the ribs. Accepting his cue, Jason grabbed his pocket knife, cut open the fur on the back of both the animatronics heads, and shut them off.

"Damn. Time to get to work. Again…" he said, watching them collapse.


	8. Chapter 8

"Yes, sir," Molly said, rolling her eyes, "I promise they'll both be back by…"

She glanced at Jason who held up two fingers.

"Two o'clock," Molly finished.

She hung up, mumbling angrily about her boss being a douchebag.

"How's it coming?" Molly asked.

Jason sighed and wiped his hands on a towel, getting some of the grease and grime off, "Well, I need to fix Freddy's arm, but after that they should be good to go. I upgraded Freddy. And added some more niceness to him. You want to get working on Foxy's torn up fur?"

Molly nodded and took out her sewing kit for what felt like the millionth time in the past few days. She got to work on Foxy, thinking about sending him back to the pizzeria. She had grown attached to the pirate fox in the short amount of time he'd been around and wasn't willing to give him up. Her love of him as a child only furthered her attachment to him.

"Something wrong?" Jason asked, noticing her sad look.

"Just thinking…" Molly answered absentmindedly.

"About Foxy?"

"Yeah… I wish he could stay with me. I don't like the thought of him going back to that gross place with kids and staff who disrespect and mistreat him. Look what happened to him before. He was teased and left to rot basically when all he needed were some simple repairs. He deserves better."

"Well, I can't help it if your boss wants him back."

"I know…"

Molly sighed and stared at Foxy, trying to think of someway she could keep him away from the small, run-down pizzeria.

"There's gotta be something we can do," she mumbled.

"I'm almost done with Freddy. Want to get him up and running or do you want to wait?" Jason said.

"I guess we might as well turn him on and let him know what's happening," Molly said, "Foxy, on."

Foxy's eyes lit up and he lifted his head to look at Molly.

"Foxy, you have to go back to work. Today… My boss is really pissed off at me and said as soon as we're done fixing you two up and have taken you back in, I'm fired," Molly said.

Without a word, Foxy hugged the blonde woman tightly.

"I'm sorry about all of this. But at least you can perform again, huh?" Molly said.

"Yes. But I won't be able to see you anymore if you're not working," Foxy whispered sadly.

He didn't want to be separated from her after all she had done for him. He'd grown too attached to the soon to be former security guard and he wished that she could continue working just so they could spend time together.

"Can we do something together before I have to go?" Foxy asked, "Just you and I?"

Molly looked at the clock on the wall and saw they only had three hours left together.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"Anything. I just would like to spend some time with you personally is all," Foxy said.

"How about a picnic in the park? The weather is nice," Molly suggested.

Foxy nodded in agreement and finally let go of her. For the entire conversation he had hugged her, not wanting to let go.

"I'll make some sandwiches. Can you grab some fruit from the fridge?" Molly said, heading for the kitchen.

Foxy followed her obligingly and used his hook to pull open the fridge door. He took out a small variety of fruit and set it onto the counter while Molly made a couple peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Jason continued to work on the bear, doing some final touches, while Foxy and Molly got ready for a picnic.

"Ready?" Molly asked.

Foxy held out the fruit he'd gathered and Molly took it, setting it into a cooler along with the sandwiches.

"We'll come back for Freddy later," Molly said as Foxy turned into a human.

"I wish we didn't have to," Foxy grumbled, staring at the bear with distaste.

They headed out the door of the apartment together, Foxy slipping his arm around Molly's waist as they walked and nuzzling her neck.

"Foxy…" Molly said, blushing.

"What?" Foxy asked innocently, "I really like you…"

Molly blushed a deeper shade of red upon hearing his confession but smiled shyly in response before getting into the truck. She started it as Foxy climbed in beside her and, after almost tearing a hole into the seatbelt with his hook, buckled himself in.

"Please be careful with your hook. I can't afford to fix up anything. You got lucky that I had the TV in my room that I could put into the living room after you broke the one. But I can't replace the seatbelt quite as easily," Molly warned.

Foxy quickly apologized as Molly started up the truck and drove to a park. It was different than the one they had been to before and had more open spaces and several picnic tables. Instead of sitting at one the tables, however, Molly led the way to a tall tree and set a blanket down on the ground beneath its branches.

"My family and I used to always have picnics right here," she explained.

Foxy handed her the picnic basket which he held on his hook and sat beside her on the blanket. The breeze ruffled their hair as the sun warmed their skin.

"I could get used to this…" Foxy whispered, looking around.

"Well, don't. You have to go back tonight…" Molly reminded him.

Foxy let out a sigh, "I know."

Molly hugged him, fighting back tears as she did. She never had imagined herself liking a pirate who could turn into an animatronic fox or human at will. Or even falling in love with one.

"Did you want to eat…?" Foxy asked her as his stomach growled loudly.

His cheeks flushed at the sound and he looked towards the picnic basket.

"You can eat anytime you like," Molly replied.

Foxy pulled one of the sandwiches out of the basket and took a large bite out of it. He began to smack his lips and tongue loudly, confused by the peanut butter sticking to the roof of his mouth. Molly giggled and watched as he fought against the thick and creamy substance, a frustrated look crossing his face.

"Need a drink?" she asked, pulling some Gatorade from the basket.

Foxy took it thankfully and opened the bottle, taking a hearty swig of it.

"That stuff is evil," he growled.

"It's peanut butter," Molly laughed, "It's not evil. It's really good."

"I don't like it," Foxy pouted.

"Eat some fruit then," Molly suggested.

She picked up a slice of watermelon for herself and took a bite out. Foxy watched some of the juice run down her chin and couldn't help letting out a chuckle. Slowly, leaning forward, he kissed her on the lips, his eyes sliding shut as their lips met. Molly's eyes widened before sliding shut as well, responding to the kiss. She felt Foxy wrap his arms around her and pull her closer and her blush darkened again.

"That was…" Foxy whispered as they separated.

"Nice," Molly finished, smiling.

Foxy sighed happily and leaned back on the blanket as Molly finished the watermelon slice.

"I think I might love you, Molly," Foxy said softly.

Molly kissed Foxy's cheek, "I think I might love you, too, Foxy."

She glanced at her phone and saw it was already going on two thirty and frowned.

"It's time to go…" she whispered, refusing to look Foxy in the eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Foxy stared at Molly, fighting back his emotions. Freddy was already loaded into the truck bed along with Foxy's animatronic form. He was still in his human form and outside with Molly. Jason was inside the apartment after Molly insisted on going alone to return them.

"I… I'm sorry I won't be there every night anymore…" Molly said, looking down.

"It's alright. I know it isn't your fault," Foxy said, "It's Freddy's fault. If he hadn't left like he did everything would be alright."

"Maybe I can sneak in once in a while…" Molly suggested.

"No. If you're caught you'll be in a lot of trouble. I can't have my first mate in trouble, now can I?" Foxy said.

Molly blushed at her new nickname from the pirate. She hugged him and sighed into his chest, wishing that he could stay or she could at least keep her job. It felt like the day she had to move all over again, the knowledge that she couldn't see Foxy again and it hurt.

"I'll keep you in my metaphorical heart," Foxy said, kissing her forehead.

"And I'll keep you in mine," Molly said, looking up at him.

His yellow eyes met her blue ones and he leaned down for a kiss, holding her close to him as their lips met in a kiss.

"I'm going to miss you," Foxy said.

"I'm going to miss you too, Foxy," Molly said.

"Thanks for everything you've done."

"I didn't do enough…"

"You did everything you could and that was more than enough."

Molly and Foxy got into the truck together and Molly drove them to the pizzeria. Upon arrival, Foxy allowed himself to go back into his animatronic form after a last goodbye and be put back in place. After one last look at the pirate fox, Molly left the child filled restaurant and headed back to the apartment.

"How'd it go?" Jason asked.

"It was sad," Molly admitted.

"I'm not surprised. But, you did what you had to do."

He was sitting on the couch with his laptop, typing as he talked to her. His eyes kept darting between her and the screen, his eyebrows knit together as he tried to focus on both at once.

"What are you working on?" Molly asked, hoping it could be a distraction for her.

"Nothing!" Jason said, shutting the laptop quickly.

Molly raised an eyebrow, "What was that?"

"Just some new programming. You wouldn't understand it," Jason answered.

Molly knew he was probably right. She was more suited for animals and not computers. She was hoping her security guard job would help her save enough money to go back to college and finish getting her degree to be a veterinary technician. She had to drop out of college when she lost her last job due to missing too many days. She had to miss it because of her mom dying and having to travel several states away to be with her family. Her old boss wasn't very understanding with the situation and fired her the day she came back.

"I don't know what I'll do for a job now. No one's ever hiring around here. Thank god I have some money saved up… I was hoping to put it towards college again but I need to eat and have a place to stay first," Molly sighed, sitting down beside Jason.

"Want to watch a movie?" Jason asked.

Molly shook her head.

"Okay… What about getting some dinner?"

Again, Molly shook her head.

"Ice cream…?"

Once more, she shook her head.

Jason sighed, "I'm trying to figure out how we can get Foxy back, okay?"

"What?" Molly questioned.

"I'm trying to figure out how we can get Foxy back," Jason repeated, "I can hack into the security system so it plays feed from various nights spliced together so it doesn't look too choppy. While that plays, you can get in and get Foxy out of there. Just his human form. Leave the animatronic. They won't see anything wrong with him so they can't sue you. They'll just think he basically died. And you get Foxy back."

"Will that work?"

"We'll find out tonight, won't we?"

Molly hugged Jason in thanks and smiled widely, "I hope it works! I really want to get him back! He was always the best animatronic they had and I always wanted to spend every second there with him!"

Jason laughed, "I know."

"You're the best friend ever!"

"I know."

Jason laughed again as Molly ran to the bedroom. He wondered what she could be after but shrugged it off, opening his laptop again to continue his work for the night that laid ahead.

Several hours later, they were in the truck together, Jason tying and clicking away rapidly on his laptop.

"It's all set. You just need to get inside and grab him, then we're home free," Jason said right as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Got it. I still remember how to pick a lock thankfully," Molly said, parking the truck.

She got out and bolted towards the doors, immediately starting to work on the lock. It was soon open and Molly slipped inside the dark building. Midnight hadn't hit yet so she waited at the curtains of Pirate Cove for Foxy to awaken.

"What am I doing?" she hissed, pushing open the curtains, "Foxy, on!"

Foxy didn't start as he was programmed to and Molly stared at him, unsure of what to do.

"Foxy, I said, on!" Molly yelled.

Foxy remained frozen, one eye wide open and the other covered by the eye patch, but the uncovered eye was unlit.

"Foxy…? Turn on!" Molly said.

Foxy still was turned off, however, and Molly began to panic. She took out her cellphone and dialed Jason's number. As soon as he answered, Molly begged him to come inside and help her with Foxy. Jason met Molly at Pirate Cove.

"What's going on?" Jason asked as soon as he got onto the stage.

"Well, not him!" Molly snapped, pointing at Foxy.

"Let me take a look," Jason ordered.

Molly stepped aside and allowed Jason to approach the frozen fox to take a look and figure out what was wrong. Several minutes passed and Jason hadn't said a word to his friend, only mumbling under his breath as he took out Foxy's chip. He put it into a disc drive that he then plugged into his laptop by USB cord as Molly stared, unsure of what was going on.

"They completely shut him down with a new program. I can't fix this in one night. He needs to completely restart and this programming isn't easy to crack. I've had to do it before," Jason said at last.

"How long will it take?" Molly asked nervously.

"Hard to say. Few days, maybe a week or two," Jason shrugged, scrolling on his laptop, "They covered everything with it." Jason admitted.

"What are we supposed to do with him till then?"

"Leave him. I'll take the chip back with us and work on it."

Molly sighed and nodded, heading back out to the car slowly. Jason followed, anxious to get away from the dark restaurant and animatronics on the stage. They bothered him with their creepy stares and frozen smiles.

"I promise you, Molly, I will work day in and day out to fix him up for you," Jason said as they climbed into the truck.

"I just hope it works…" Molly sighed, driving to the apartment, "I don't want to lose him again. Two times is two times too many."


	10. Chapter 10

"Come on!" Jason yelled at his laptop.

Molly poked her head into the living room from the kitchen curiously, "What's wrong now?"

"It just keeps shutting me out no matter what I do," Jason grumbled.

A few days had passed and Jason still hadn't been able to get past the blocks on the program. Molly was starting to lose hope that she would ever get to see Foxy again and was trying to force herself to completely give up the hope. She knew the longer she held onto the hope, the more upsetting it would become if it was unsuccessful.

"I'm going to keep trying," Jason promised.

Molly went back into the kitchen to continue making their breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast. Plus bacon for Jason. Molly didn't eat bacon, much to Jason's disapproval. He practically lived by meat and meat alone, while Molly stuck to more meatless food. She wasn't a vegetarian but she was a picky eater.

"Do you want juice, milk, or water?" Molly called.

"Got coffee?" Jason asked.

"You know I don't," Molly answered.

"Then I'll take a glass of milk," Jason sighed, staring at his laptop.

Molly poured two glasses of milk and grabbed the plates of food, carrying them to the living room. She didn't have a kitchen table but didn't mind eating on the couch.

"I _think_ I can get through this last set of blocks soon," Jason said suddenly.

"Really?" Molly asked.

Jason nodded, "I finally figured it out. It took longer than I expected, but I did it. I would explain it but it would go right over your head…"

Molly couldn't help but laugh from joy, "Yes! Do it! Try!"

"It won't be instant. It may take an hour or two," Jason warned.

His fingers flew over the laptop keys, pausing once in a while to take a bite of his breakfast. Molly watched him intently, trying to keep patient while she did.

"I got it! All you have to do is insert the chip back into him. Then he'll turn back on when you tell him to," Jason instructed after almost two hours.

Molly nodded excitedly, hardly able to wait to go back and get Foxy. Jason handed over the chip and finished his breakfast which had gone cold.

"Tonight, all you need to do is slip it back inside of him, turn him on, explain what's happening, and get him out of there," Jason said, "I'll wait in the truck again and play the same type of video feed except a new order so it's different from last night. Just remember to be careful. I don't know how long it will take them to get a new security guard…"

"Hopefully they don't have one already. That would make things much harder."

"Well, I can try to get into their computer base and see if anyone was added to their staff list."

"You know, robots, I get. But hacking? Really?"

"You didn't argue with it last night."

"True… Go ahead. See if you can find out."

Jason began to type again, pausing his typing occasionally to click on something.

"Looks like they did add someone on. Some guy named Mike Schmidt," he announced.

"That name sounds familiar. Can you find out anything else about him?" Molly said.

"Not much through this. However, I'm sure I can find something out through some friends. They're better at this than I am. I'll need a few minutes though."

Molly nodded and once more waited, trying to figure out where she knew the name from.

"Wait a minute! I know!" she exclaimed, "He went to my college. We had some basic classes together but he dropped them all shortly before I did! Crap. If he sees me breaking in tonight, he'll be able to identify me for the police!"

"Well, maybe he'll be too scared to leave the office. Then, with the tape playing, he won't know you're inside. So long as you're quiet he might not notice you're there."

"I hope you're right."

"Look, I know what I'm doing. I know computers and robotics better than anything."

Molly sighed and looked down, "I just want to be with Foxy again. He makes me so happy. He reminds me of my childhood, yeah, but there's something else about him… I can't explain it. But it's there. And I want that feeling around forever."

"Love?" asked Jason.

Molly nodded slowly, embarrassed by her feelings. Jason knew she wasn't the type to share emotions often but their friendship was so strong that she trusted him enough with even her deepest and darkest secrets.

"Hey, who am I to judge?" Jason said, closing his laptop, "I've been judged plenty in my years. I'm not about to turn the tables and do the same on everyone else. I know what it's like to be judged and I don't want to support more judgment."

"Thanks for being such a great friend," Molly hugged Jason.

Jason smiled softly and hugged her back, holding in a yawn. He'd spent both his days and nights working to help Molly out and had been losing sleep in the process.

"Go nap," Molly said with a smile.

Jason thanked her and slumped to the bedroom, more than happy to sleep. Molly, meanwhile, picked up her own laptop and began to do some searching to see if she could find out what had been going on with Mike since she'd last seen him. There wasn't much information available, however, and she began to wonder what Jason would have been able to uncover. Her thoughts shifted from Mike quickly, however, when she heard banging at the front door.


	11. Chapter 11

Molly stared at the door, trying to figure out who it could be. Very rarely did anyone knock on her door without prior warning such as a phone call or text saying they were coming by. She stood and approached the door, the banging coming harder now. She peeked through the peephole but it was covered by a hand it appeared. Hesitating, Molly stared at the door and waited to see if whoever it was would leave.

"Who the hell is that?" mumbled Jason, rubbing his eyes and shuffling into the living room.

"I don't know. I can't see. Whoever it is, they're covering the peephole," Molly said.

"Just open it so they'll shut up," Jason groaned.

Molly looked uncertainly at Jason. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Jason yanked the door open. Someone stumbled into the room upon the door opening and before either Molly or Jason could react, the person collapsed onto the couch.

"So tired," the person sighed.

"Foxy!" shrieked Molly.

The pirate looked up at Molly and gave her a weary smile.

"What the fuck? How are you operating without your chip?!" Jason said.

"They put some new chip in me. Don't ask me how, but I was able to keep some of the upgrades you gave me. But… Someone… I don't know who… Is after me. I was scared you wouldn't open the door if you saw it was me because your chip was missing and I figured you might have had something to do with it. They discovered I wouldn't turn on so they gave me the new one. First chance I got, I left," Foxy explained, panting.

He had run from the pizzeria all the way to the apartment, all four miles, without looking back. He'd heard footsteps behind him but was terrified to see who it was. Instead, he bolted into the apartment building. He was able to grab the door as someone else left the building and run up the flights of stairs to Molly's apartment.

Molly pushed back the curtain and looked at the street below but didn't see anyone she would consider dangerous or suspicious outside. Only someone from a few floors below her.

"You don't know who it was?" asked Molly, straining her neck to see down the street.

"No," said Foxy, accepting a glass of water Jason offered him.

"You must have downloaded some of your abilities into your system somehow… And when you got turned on they were activated again," Jason said.

Foxy gulped down the water and set the glass on the coffee table before joining Molly at the window to look outside.

"Keep the door locked," he advised.

"Already locked it," Jason replied.

Foxy sank down onto the couch, sighing wearily, "If anyone you don't know knocks on the door, please don't answer. I don't know who was chasing me. It could be anyone. And I don't know what they want."

Molly sat down beside the pirate who hugged her immediately.

"Sorry I didn't hug you right away. But I was more focused on not dying," Foxy said.

"It's okay," smiled Molly, nuzzling Foxy.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Foxy yawned and pressed his face into Molly's neck. Molly smiled and let him relax against her as Jason walked back towards the bedroom to lay on the bed. The woman allowed Jason to sleep in her bed so long as she wasn't in it. When she was in it, he had to sleep on the couch during his stay.

Soon, Foxy was snoring, leaning against Molly who was unsure of what to do. She shifted slightly, trying to get comfortable, but it only resulted in Foxy sliding down her chest until his head was in her lap. Blushing, Molly lifted his head slightly and slipped a pillow under him and then pulled a blanket off the back of the couch to cover him. Molly smiled and closed her own eyes, relaxing, while Foxy continued to snore in her lap. The calm was suddenly interrupted by Molly's phone blaring its ringtone, waking both Foxy and Jason, despite how far Jason was from the living room.

Foxy groaned and dug his hook into the pillow, pulling it over his head. Jason came into the room yawning and glared at the cellphone as Molly scrambled to answer it.

"Hello?" she finally managed.

Jason stared at her while Foxy pulled the pillow down slightly and looked up at her. Both were curious who had interrupted their naps.

"I am. But I have some company…" Molly said.

She paused, listening to the other person talk.

"But I have company. I really don't have the time or space," Molly said.

Jason and Foxy exchanged glances.

"But, I-" Molly stopped talking and pulled the phone away from her ear, "He hung up…"

"Who was it?" asked Jason and Foxy unanimously.

"My dad. He's coming to visit apparently," Molly sighed, "He's coming tonight…"

"How are you going to explain a man with an eye patch, torn clothes, and a hook for a hand?" Jason asked, nodding in Foxy's direction.

"Well, I guess we'll have to take him shopping," Molly shrugged.

She stood, causing Foxy to fall to the floor in the process. He grumbled angrily, rubbing the back of his head where it hit the ground, as Molly apologized. She grabbed her messenger bag and instructed Foxy and Jason to follow her to the truck.

"But… What if the person that chased me is out there?" Foxy asked.

"My dad thinking I have a psycho living with me will be worse, I'm sure," Molly said, heading out to her truck.

Foxy followed hesitantly with Jason behind him, still yawning. They all piled into the truck and Molly drove to the mall.

"Come on," she said, pulling Foxy by the arm into the mall.

They left Jason in the truck, due to him falling asleep on the way. Molly led Foxy into the first store they came across, not even looking at which one it was.

"I-I think this may not be the store for me," Foxy said slowly, "This is all a little… Small. And pink."

He picked up a dress on a hanger with his hook and stared at Molly.

"Sorry…" Molly apologized, "Come on."

She led him into a Pacsun next.

"Pick out some shirts and pants you like," she instructed, "Don't worry about paying. I have money saved up and worst case scenario, I also have my credit card. But we have to get you some normal clothes. And can you lose the eye patch…? I don't know what to do about your hook but at least without the eye patch you'll look a little less pirate-y. My dad may be a pretty understanding guy but the pirate look may be a bit much."

Foxy nodded, peeling it off, and looked around the store for something he could wear. He finally found a few shirts that he liked and some pairs of pants as well.

"Go try them on," Molly said.

Foxy went into the dressing room at the back of the store while Molly waited outside to see how they looked on him. Several minutes passed but the pirate fox didn't make an appearance.

"Everything okay?" she finally asked.

"I may need some help…" Foxy mumbled, "Would you mind giving me a hand? My hook is making this impossible."

Molly blushed and entered the changing room. She helped Foxy pull a shirt over his head, glad to find it fit him well. She looked uncertainly at his torn pants, hoping he could handle them himself.

"Do you mind…?" Foxy asked her, his cheeks turning red.

Looking away, Molly helped him unbutton his pants. Foxy pushed them down himself and Molly helped him pull on a different pair. Foxy refused to look at her, embarrassed by his lack of ability to dress himself because of his hook.

"They fit nicely," he said once they were buttoned.

"What sizes are your other shirts and pants you picked?" Molly asked.

"The same size."

"Good. They should fit too then."

She helped him change back into his own clothes and they left the changing room to be greeted by stares when others saw them exit together. Molly ignored them and paid for the clothes. As soon as they were handed the bags, Molly grabbed them and led Foxy to a shoe store. He quickly picked out a pair of gym shoes that he liked and Molly bought them as well.

"There. A new wardrobe. Now you won't look like a pirate and make my dad freak out," Molly said with a laugh.

Foxy smiled and kissed her cheek before taking her hand in his own, "Can we get something to eat? I'm kind of hungry…"

Molly smiled and nodded. She took him into the food court where they both ended up with Cinnabon's and a Pepsi each.

"Should we get Jason something to eat?" Foxy asked as he finished his own food.

"We probably should," Molly said.

She went back and ordered one to go and met Foxy back at the table.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

Foxy smiled, "Yes I am."

They left the mall and walked through the parking lot hand in hand towards the truck.

"Oh, shit!" Molly yelled when she saw it.

The windows were all smashed and the passenger side door was open. The truck was completely empty and Jason was nowhere in sight.


	12. Chapter 12

"Yes, dad. I already told you, I don't know where he could be or who might have taken him!" Molly said.

Andrew, Molly's dad, sighed, "Look. You just need to calm down. I'll examine your truck and you try to think of where he could be. I know it's hard, but try."

He was a detective and had been one for almost thirty years now. As soon as Molly and Foxy found the truck, Molly called him and asked him to meet them at the mall instead of the apartment. Foxy was sitting in Andrew's SUV, watching them. When Molly introduced her dad to Foxy, she was terrified that her dad would freak out. Being the only child he had, her dad was very protective of her and very picky about who she dated. Foxy was a gentleman, surprisingly, and apologized immediately for not being able to shake his hand due to his hook. Andrew eyed the hook, clearly wondering where it came from, but accepted the apology.

"Maybe whoever was after me earlier is responsible for Jason going missing," Foxy suggested.

"After you? Who was after you?" Andrew asked.

"He doesn't know," Molly answered for Foxy.

"I didn't look to see who it was. I was more focused on getting away," Foxy said.

Andrew examined Molly's truck and Molly got into the driver's seat of her dads car, sighing. Foxy leaned over to give her the best hug he could from his position.

"I'm sure your dad will find him," Foxy reassured her.

"I don't doubt that. But I'm still worried about him. He's my best friend," Molly said.

Foxy sighed and looked around the parking lot. He was trying to figure out who could have been chasing him before and who might have taken Jason.

"Molly, can you come here?" Andrew called.

Molly got out of the car and approached her dad, "Yes?"

"I found some hair. It's brown. I know it's not from either of you and Jason has black hair if I remember correctly."

"He does."

"Then this probably belongs to whoever took Jason."

"Black hair… My boss at the restaurant has black hair. And he was pretty angry with me."

"Let's go visit him."

They got into Andrew's car and drove to the restaurant. As soon as they got inside they headed straight for the small office. Mr. Fazbear was at his desk, going over some papers.  
"Where's Jason?!" Molly demanded.

"Who?" Mr. Fazbear questioned.

"My friend who helped me fix up the robots!" Molly snarled.

"You may want to tell the lady," Foxy warned.

"He's not here, I can tell you that much," Mr. Fazbear said, "Now, please leave my office or you will be escorted out."

"Give me back my friend!" Molly said.

Meanwhile, Andrew was investigating the restaurant. He wandered from room to room, looking for any sign of a struggle or that Jason had been around. Coming across the security office, he noticed the current footage running but no guard around. He slipped into the office and began to rewind the tapes to see if Jason had been in the building.

"Just give Jason back and we'll leave you alone!" Molly said angrily.

"I told you, he is not here!" Mr. Fazbear replied.

"Molly!" Andrew yelled, running back into the room, "I know where he is!"

He took off down the hallway with Foxy and Molly, even Mr. Fazbear, at his heels.

"Stop! You're not allowed to be back here!" Mr. Fazbear shouted at them.

Andrew yanked a door open to reveal Jason, bloody and unconscious, tied up on the ground.

"You're in big trouble," Andrew said.

Foxy grabbed Mr. Fazbear before he could get away while Andrew called for the local police and an ambulance for Jason.

"So, why did you take Jason?" questioned Molly.

With a sigh, Mr. Fazbear spoke, "Because I know that he messed with my security cameras and you two broke into my restaurant."

"And were you who chased me?" Foxy asked.

"Yes… I didn't want you escaping. You work for me!" Mr. Fazbear snarled.

"I don't work for anyone but me. I'm my own boss," Foxy growled back, baring his teeth.

The police and ambulance soon arrived, taking Jason and Mr. Fazbear away. Foxy, Molly, and Andrew were questioned about what happened and eventually were all let go.

After a trial, Mr. Fazbear was put in jail for assault and kidnapping, despite Jason no longer being a kid. Jason healed nicely and was let out of the hospital after only a few days. The restaurant was put up for sale after Mr. Fazbear was put into jail.

Molly, with help from her parents, bought the restaurant and fixed it up. Jason helped repair the animatronics and make sure he increased their kindness and gave them all the same upgrades as Foxy.

"Where be me first mate?" Foxy called.

"There!" chorused a group of children, pointing to the opposite side of the Pirate Cove stage.

Molly ran over to Foxy and bowed deeply, "I be here, Cap'n!"

Jason chuckled while the kids cheered for Foxy's first mate.

"It be time for a treasure hunt!" Foxy declared, "Would ye please give one child a gold doubloon?"

"Aye, Cap'n!" Molly answered.

She pulled a plastic gold doubloon from her pocket and climbed off the stage.

"No peekin', Cap'n!" Molly warned.

Foxy, in his animatronic form, covered his good eye while Molly walked among the children.

"He's peeking!" the children shouted.

Molly glanced at the stage and indeed Foxy had moved his hand so he could see.

"Well, he be a naughty Cap'n!" Molly said, turning to face Foxy.

Foxy couldn't help but smile at her as he covered his eye again. Molly picked out a child and gave them the doubloon to hide before getting back on stage.

"The doubloon be hidden, Cap'n," Molly said.

Foxy uncovered his eye once more and looked at the children gathered around his stage, trying to figure out who had the doubloon. He jumped off the stage and walked among the laughing and giggling children. He quickly discovered the one who had it by their innocent look but smiling eyes.

"I'll be taking that doubloon, than ye," he said, extending his paw.

The child handed it over to the pirate who accepted it.

"And now, it be time for Freddy and his crew to perform for ye!" Foxy said.

The crowd broke up and the curtains to Pirate Cove closed. Molly went behind the curtains and found Foxy was now in his human form, smiling at her.

"They sure do love the treasure hunt," he said.

"Yes. But not as much as I love you," grinned Molly.

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek as the curtain parted and Jason stuck his head in.

"Hey, guys," he said, smiling at them, "May I come in?"

Foxy nodded his assent and Jason entered the small hide-out.

"Nice performance," Jason said.

"Thanks," said Foxy, picking up a pirate hat, "I aim to please."

He placed it on Molly's head and smiled happily. Molly rolled her eyes and took off the hat. Foxy knew fully well that she didn't enjoy wearing hats because she felt she looked stupid in them. Foxy, however, felt she looked quite cute when she wore the right hat.

"So are you two going to any Halloween parties?" Jason asked.

The holiday was quickly approaching and was already less than a week away.

"Nope. We're just going to kick back, relax, and pass out candy. After the restaurant Halloween party for the kids, of course," Molly answered.

"But that's no fun. You have a pirate!" Jason said.

Foxy ignored the conversation, focusing instead on getting ready for his last performance of the night. The restaurant was closing in an hour and he had one more show scheduled.

"Well, maybe we'll run around town. But what would I be?" Molly asked.

"Anything! It's Halloween!" Jason said, "What about a pirate too?"

"Too predictable."

"Baseball player?"

"Last year's costume."

"Mime?"  
"Really? I was a mime in high school. Twice."

Jason sighed and shook his head, "You're impossible."

"I have an idea!" Foxy said suddenly, joining in the conversation.

"What is it?" Molly and Jason asked together.

"You'll see," Foxy said, giving an almost evil grin.


	13. Chapter 13

"Foxy, I will kill you," growled Molly.

Foxy grinned, "You love me too much."

Molly crossed her arms and glared at him. Foxy laughed and kissed her gently.

"Oh, come on, you look cute," he said.

Molly continued her glare while Foxy continued his grin. Molly was dressed as parrot, complete with feathers and a beak.

"Every pirate needs a parrot!" Foxy said, grinning.

"You're dead," Molly grumbled.

Jason entered the bedroom of Molly's new house and began to laugh. Molly shot him a look.

"Shut up. You're going to be a ship. Foxy made you a costume too," Molly said, crossing her arms.

Foxy held up the outfit that he'd made for Jason and smiled, "Put it on!"

Jason's jaw dropped as he took the outfit from the pirate. He pulled it on over his clothes and sighed. Foxy looked back and forth at the two, smiling proudly at his work.

"Let's go! I want to see Halloween!" Foxy said.

"Hang on, we have the restaurant party first," Molly reminded him.

"Oh. Right," Foxy said, "Then let's go!"

He practically dragged both Jason and Molly outside to the truck. Molly had it fixed after she became the owner of the restaurant, now named Freddy and Friends, and had also bought the house that she shared with Foxy and Jason. Jason had his own bedroom, while Molly and Foxy had one together.

"Can I drive?" Jason asked.

Molly tossed him the car keys and got in beside Foxy who sat in the middle. Jason drove to the restaurant after removing his costume. It took him several minutes to realize that with it on he wouldn't be able to fit into the truck.

"I'm really excited!" Foxy said as Jason drove towards the restaurant.

"I can tell," Molly smiled, kissing his cheek, "It's nice to see you so happy."

Foxy was practically jumping in his seat. They finally parked and foxy scrambled to get out of the car. Molly followed him while Jason pulled his costume back on. Molly unlocked the door and was immediately tackled by Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, who were all excited to see her. They were as excited as Foxy for their first Halloween party.

"Are we going to get to sing?" asked Freddy.

"And play guitar?" asked Bonnie.

"And eat pizza?" asked Chica.

"All of that and more. Kids will be coming in with costumes on and you get to give them free candy and little trinkets," Molly said, "I bought bouncy balls, crayons, activity pads, paddleballs, bubbles, and Halloween erasers to give away too. You'll all get bags of toys and candy and give the kids one toy and one piece of candy each. You can hand them out between shows. Foxy is going to be telling spooky stories and giving out things too."

"I have stories prepared already!" Foxy said happily.

"Not too scary?" questioned Molly.

Foxy nodded happily. Molly raised an eyebrow questioningly. Earlier she had Foxy tell her some of the stories he had prepared and she knew they were too scary for children.

"They're not too scary!" Foxy promised.

Bonnie grabbed the bags of toys from Molly while Chica grabbed the bag of candy. Bonnie pulled out a paddleball and began to play while Chica began to eat some of the candy.

"Guys! Those are for the kids!" Jason said, coming inside.

The animatronics stared at Jason and began to laugh.

"What?" Jason asked, "Foxy is making me wear it…"

"At least they didn't laugh at my parrot costume," Molly said, sticking her tongue out.

"Because if we laugh at you, Foxy will go after us," Bonnie said, playing with the paddleball, "He loves you too much."

Freddy nodded in agreement as Foxy ran around the restaurant, putting up decorations that Molly had bought a few days before.

"I bet you guys will have fun today," Jason said, trying to adjust his costume so it was more comfortable, "Halloween is one of my favorite holidays."

"It's opening time!" Foxy yelled, scrambling to get onto the Pirate Cove stage.

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica all got on the main stage as Molly went to the front door. She was surprised to see there was already a crowd of children and adults waiting outside.

"Come on in!" Molly called, opening the door.

The crowd swarmed into the restaurant and the animatronics started to sing Halloween songs. Molly snuck behind the curtains at Pirate Cove and found Foxy waiting for his chance to perform.

"How's my favorite pirate?" she asked.

Foxy grinned and kissed her cheek, "Fantastic."

"Are you going out human or fox?" Molly asked.

"I'll go out as a fox. But for now, I want to stay a human. So I can do this," Foxy said, kissing her.

Molly playfully pushed Foxy, "Keep it G rated. There are kids around."

"Kissing is G rated. I wasn't doing…" Foxy paused, thinking, before whispering something into her ear.

Molly's cheeks turned red and she looked away in embarrassment. Foxy smiled victoriously and kissed her once more.

"Show time, Foxy!" Jason called.

Molly left the stage and Foxy put on a smile. The curtains pulled back and Foxy greeted the audience that had gathered around the stage.

"Hey, Jason, let the others know it's almost time to pass out candy. I've got to do some paperwork real fast," Molly said.

"Can't I do the paperwork? I feel ridiculous," Jason said.

"Nope. You have floor duty. As in stay out here and make sure the kids don't tear apart any of the animatronics," Molly answered, walking away.

Jason went to the main stage and got behind the curtains, "You're passing out the candy and toys next."

Chica looked up, several candy wrappers at her feet, while Bonnie looked innocently at Jason, holding a paddleball. Jason sighed, staring at them.

"Those are for the kids, remember…?" he said.

"They wouldn't listen to me," Freddy said.

"And that's why you have a bouncy ball?" questioned Jason.

Freddy was indeed holding a ball in his paws.

Meanwhile, Foxy finished his performance and the curtains closed. As soon as Foxy was sure the kids were distracted by the others, he snuck off stage and headed for the office to find Molly.

"Hey, Foxy," Molly said, eyes on the papers in front of her.

Foxy grabbed a chair and sat beside her, watching as she wrote on the papers. He wasn't sure exactly what they were for but knew that paperwork was important.

"Can you get me some pizza?" Molly asked after a few minutes,

"Cheese only?" asked Foxy.

"You know me so well," Molly smiled, kissing his cheek.

Foxy grinned and left the room. Molly sighed, sinking back in the chai. She was trying to figure out a way to expand the pizzeria, maybe add some new animatronics, and bring in more money. Ever since she had taken over, money had increased, but it still was barely keeping them open. She didn't want to admit it to any of the animatronics, Jason, or the employees, afraid they would panic.

"Molly!" Jason called, coming into the office, "We're almost out of toys and candy!"

"Uh… Start giving out Freddy and Friends balloons and stickers. That should work," Molly said.

"I could run to the store and get more toys and candy…" Jason said slowly.

"All the good stuff will be gone. Just do balloons and stickers. I'll be out soon. Foxy is getting me some pizza. After I ear, I'll come back out. Besides, the party is only for two more hours. Not too many more people will be coming."

"Alright. Oh, and Bonnie won't give up his paddleball."

Molly rolled her eyes, muttering, "He's like a child."

"You like them all, child-like or not," Jason said, smiling.

"You're right. You guys are like my family."

Jason's smile grew and he left the room. Molly smiled a little and looked back at the paperwork on the desk. She would find a way to protect her little pizzeria family, no matter what it took.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey, Jason, can I talk to you?" Molly said.

Foxy and Jason were both on the couch in the living room, watching something on TV, and splitting a package of popcorn, when Molly asked to see her friend. It was mid-November now and Molly had been hiding a secret since the first day of November.

"What's up?" Jason asked, following Molly into the bedroom.

"This," Molly said.

She held up a pregnancy test and watched as Jason went pale.

"Is… That what I think it is?" he asked.

Molly nodded.

"You're pregnant?!" Jason questioned loudly.

"Shh!" hissed Molly, "Not so loud! I don't want Foxy to know yet!"

"What are you going to do?" Jason asked, "You don't want kids I thought."

"Well, the condom must have broken back in October because I'm having one!"

"You need to tell him."

"I know, I know! But I already have enough on my plate with the restaurant getting as little money as it is. I can't worry about a baby, too!"

"The restaurant is in trouble?"

"Yes. But that's not the point. And don't tell anyone else. I'm trying to figure out what to do about it. But for now, we need to figure out what I'm going to do about me being pregnant!"

Jason sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to think, "Well, you have to tell him eventually. Do you know if he even wants children?"

"Well, I know he enjoys working with the kids here, so I'm guessing he wouldn't mind children of his own."

Jason nodded, "That's true. And at least you have the space to add on a kid now. The guest room would be perfect. Know the gender yet?"

"It's too early. I'll know in a few months. I'm just so nervous about having a kid and how I'm going to tell him."

Molly sat down on the edge of her bed and looked around the room. As time passed, she hung up photos of her, Foxy and the rest of the animatronics, Jason, and her parents. There was now an impressive array of photos, all showing laughing and smiling faces.

"They all care about you. And so do I. We'll all be by your side through this all. I promise," Jason said, noticing her gaze.

Foxy interrupted the conversation, knocking on the bedroom door. Molly opened it to see the pirate smiling awkwardly at her.

"What's that look for…?" Molly asked, eyeing him.

"I… Well, I may have put a hole in the couch with my hook," Foxy admitted sheepishly.

Molly sighed and rolled her eyes, "Okay. I'll fix it. Just try to be more careful, please."

Foxy went back to the living room, feeling bad for what he had done to the couch. He felt he always ruined things around the house and restaurant because of his hook and was tired of feeling like a trouble maker for it. Several times the thought of leaving and shutting himself down permanently crossed his mind so he wouldn't cause any more trouble but his love for Molly kept him going.

"I'll tell him tomorrow. I have a doctor appointment set up. He can come along and be surprised," Molly said as they walked out of the room.

Jason nodded, walking towards the kitchen so he could get some drinks. Molly say beside Foxy on the couch and rested her head on his chest. Foxy sighed and put his arm around her, still feeling like he always messed things up.

"Molly?" he said quietly.

"Yes?" Molly asked, looking up at him.

"Am I messed up?' Foxy asked.

"What? No. You're not messed up, Foxy. I mean, yeah, you make mistakes, but everyone does."

"But I do it a lot more."

"Not really. You just feel like you do because of your hook. I make mistakes all the time."

"Not as many as me…" Foxy mumbled.

Molly kissed his cheek and rested her head back on his chest, "You're perfect to me, Foxy. Now, I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow and was wondering if you'd come along."

"Are you sick?" Foxy asked.

"No. It's just a check-up."

"Well, okay."

Molly smiled and sighed happily, watching the show as Jason came back into the living room with three bottles of Pepsi.

"Awesome. My favorite!" Molly said, taking two bottles.

She opened them both, handing one to Foxy who couldn't open bottles with only one hand. She kept the other for herself, taking a big swig and letting out an even bigger burp after. Jason and Foxy both laughed, knowing she didn't have manners unless she was in public or had guests over.

"Foxy is coming to the checkup tomorrow," Molly informed Jason.

"Have fun," Jason said, smirking.

"You need to have a checkup soon, too, you know, Jason," Molly said, "So don't smirk. I bet you're even due for shots."

Jason rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I know. And Foxy needs one too, I bet."

Molly nodded and took a sip of the pop, "We're all due."

Jason snickered and Molly shot him a look. Foxy felt left out of what Jason found to be so funny but shrugged it off as the commercials ended and his show came back on.

In the morning, Molly got dressed and made breakfast while both Jason and Foxy slept on. When it was done, she woke them up and, sleepy eyed, Foxy and Jason wandered into the kitchen. They all ate on the living room couch, putting on a movie to keep them entertained.

"When you're done eating, go get dressed and we'll head to the doctor," Molly said.

Foxy nodded and continued to eat his bacon and eggs while Molly enjoyed a crepe with strawberries, banana, Nutella, and whipped cream. Already the cravings were kicking in and she was glad that they had what she desired already in the kitchen.

"Do I need to dress up to go?" Foxy asked.

"No. It's nothing fancy," Molly answered.

Foxy nodded and headed for the kitchen to put his plate in the sink before returning to the bedroom to change out of his pajamas. Jason eyed Molly who shot him a look, reminding him not to say anything about what the appointment was for.

"It's a surprise," she whispered, "So keep your mouth shut or you will never have kids yourself."

Jason bit back a laugh and nodded seriously, crossing his heart and giving her a thumbs up. Foxy came back out, dressed in a black t-shirt with a skull and cross bones, and some blue jeans.

"Nice outfit, Mr. Pirate," Jason teased.

Foxy punched Jason playfully before following Molly out the door, leaving Jason alone in the big house they shared.

"What happens at a checkup?" Foxy asked, getting into the passenger's seat.

"They'll just check me out, make sure I'm healthy. Probably weigh me, take my blood pressure. Things like that," Molly shrugged, driving to the doctor.

When they arrived, she parked and led Foxy into the hospital and to the obstetrics ward. Foxy looked at the sign and then at Molly, not sure what the word meant.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"You'll see in a few minutes," Molly said with a smile.

She signed in and sat in a chair with Foxy by her side. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, smiling at his confused look.

"Molly?" called a nurse a few minutes later.

Molly stood and motioned for Foxy to follow her. Foxy walked after Molly and the nurse into a room and noticed posters of babies and the stages of growth on the walls. He looked at Molly, still confused.

"You're going to be a dad, Foxy." Molly said with a grin.

Foxy paled before collapsing onto the ground.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey there, Foxy. How are you feeling?" a doctor asked Foxy.

Foxy groaned and rubbed his head, sitting up. He was on the ground of the hospital room, Molly looking down at him and a doctor at his side.

"The dad's usually pass out _during_ the birth. Not finding out they're going to be a dad," the doctor laughed.

"I-I thought I was dreaming," Foxy mumbled, feeling dazed.

"No, I really am pregnant," Moly said.

"So I'm going to be a dad?" Foxy asked slowly, standing.

The doctor made him sit in a chair and handed him a bottle of apple juice. Foxy gratefully accepted it and began to drink as the doctor turned to Molly. He began the exam with her some basic questions and soon moved to the ultrasound. It took a minute but soon he located the baby who was barely more than a speck inside of Molly. Foxy stared in awe at the monitor, knowing he had caused it.

"There's your baby," the doctor smiled.

After the ultrasound he gave them information on what to expect, printed out some photos for them, and led them back to the waiting room so they could pay.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a dad," Foxy said as they walked to the truck.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a mom," Molly said with a smile, "I never thought I would have kids. I always said I wouldn't."

Foxy gave her a side hug and kiss on the cheek before getting into the truck and putting on his seatbelt. They drove over to the restaurant and Molly opened the doors, nearly taken down by the animatronic when she did.

"Easy! Precious cargo is aboard!" Foxy said.

"We know, we know, you love her and don't want her hurt," Bonnie said.

"And I don't want our child hurt," Foxy warned.

"Child?" questioned Chica.

"Molly's pregnant," Foxy said with a grin.

"Really?" Chica gasped.

Molly nodded, "I am. He just found out this morning. He passed out when he found out. But after he got over his initial shock, he was happy."

Bonnie laughed and hugged them both, "Congratulations! I'm going to be an uncle!"

"If he gets to be an uncle, I get to be an aunt!" Chica said.

"And I'll be the favorite uncle!" Freddy announced.

"Sorry, that position has already been filled," Jason said.

"Yeah. By me," Bonnie said, pointing at himself.

"No, me," Jason corrected.

"No, me," Freddy said.

Molly laughed and looked over at Foxy who was smiling.

"You can all be the favorite uncle," Molly said.

"And I'll be the favorite aunt," Chica said happily.

"But no one will trump mom and dad. We'll always be the favorites," Foxy said, "I wonder if it'll be a boy or girl."

"I hope girl," said Chica.

"Well no matter what we have, I'll love them," Molly replied, "Boy, girl, gender neutral, trans, anything. I'll love them. I've always been that kind of person though. Accepting of everyone."

Foxy smiled and kissed her, "That's why I love you. You're not judgmental like most people."

Molly kissed him back and gave him a hug, "Now everyone get ready. We open soon."

The animatronics got on their stage as Foxy went back into his animatronic form. Jason had plans to enable the other animatronics to have a human form too in the near future but hadn't had the chance to work on them yet. The other employees filed in and got ready for the day ahead of them as Molly headed for the office to work more on the financial problem.

"Jason!" she called later in the day.

"Yeah?" Jason called back, surrounded by a swarm of kids wanting balloons from him.

"Come here. I have an idea!" Molly said.

Jason pulled away from the kids, handing the balloons to another employee. He worked part time for the pizzeria and the rest of the time he just hung around the restaurant in his uniform, helping out where he could.

"What do we not have?" Molly asked him as he came into the office.

Jason shut the door behind him, "Um… Supplies for a baby?"

"No, no, no. Here. At the restaurant."

"Uh… I don't know."

"Games! We have no games! Just the animatronics and pizza! Look at other places like ours. They have games! Everywhere! If I can get approved for a loan, we can add space to the restaurant and then we can get an arcade added in."

"That's a great idea! We could get Ski-Ball and pool tables and Pac-Man and all sorts of things! And let's add a dessert bar! Complete with a fondue station!"

Molly laughed, "That would actually be kind of cool. I'd get even fatter than I will be in a few months."

Jason grinned and opened up the office door, "I've got to go make sure the crew isn't overrun by kids. They're doing their first show soon and you know how the kids love to swarm around the stage."

Molly nodded and followed him out of the office and into the dining room of the restaurant. She parted ways with him, however, when she got near Pirate Cove and snuck behind the curtains. Foxy was busy fiddling with some props he used during shows, setting up for the next performance.

"Hey, you," Molly said, hugging him from behind.

Foxy turned in her arms to face her and smiled, "Hi."

"How's my favorite captain doing?"

"Good. Although I am ready for a nap. I didn't sleep well."

"Why not?"

"You kept kicking me in your sleep."

Molly smiled shyly and kissed his cheek, "Sorry about that. You know I move a lot in my sleep though.

Foxy kissed her gently and smiled, "I know. But as soon as we're done today, you're getting one of those special pregnancy pillows that will help keep you on your side. Protects the baby. And myself."

They had discussed things they would need while on their way to the pizzeria, even briefly discussing the possible gender of the baby. Foxy was hoping for a girl, while Molly was hoping for a boy. They discussed a crib, stroller, diaper bag, and many other objects which Molly was glad Foxy already knew about thanks to working with children for so long.

"If we have a girl, I think Penny would be a great name," Foxy said as he put his eyepatch on.

"Well, if we have a boy, I say Adam. I've always liked that name for a boy," Molly said, sitting on a treasure chest.

Foxy nodded, picking up a pirate hat and set it on Molly's head.

"Care to be in my show?" he asked.

Molly smiled up at him, "Of course."

Meanwhile, Jason was with Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, helping them get ready to perform and also discussing their boss's pregnancy.

"I can't wait for there to be a little baby running around the restaurant! It'll be so cute!" Chica said happily, "And when it grows up, I can teach it how to cook!"

"And I can I teach it to play guitar!" Bonnie said.

"I'll teach it to sing," Freddy boasted.

"Before any of that happens, the baby needs to be born and needs to learn to walk and talk," Jason informed them.

He had several younger brother and sisters so he had plenty of experience with raising them.

"Do you think it will be a boy or girl?" asked Chica.

"Boy," answered Jason, Freddy, and Bonnie together.

Chica laughed, "Of course you do. You're boys. I say girl."

Music began to play and the curtains opened, causing Jason to scramble off the stage. The animatronics began their show as Foxy finished setting up for his own show later in the day. Molly left Foxy alone, heading to the office to call some banks to get more information on a loan before the show started.

"Hey, Foxy?" Jason said, joining Foxy.

Foxy glanced up from the treasure chest he was digging through and eyed Jason, "Yes?"

"I think we should plan a surprise baby shower for Molly when it's closer to her due date. Baby showers are pretty common things when a woman is pregnant. It's a party to get the parents things they'll need for the baby," Jason explained.

Foxy nodded, "That would be a really good idea. We could do it here. She'll think she's just coming in for a normal work day but it'll really be a party!"

"Exactly," Jason smiled.

They could hear the other animatronics singing and playing in the background as they talked about things they could do for the party. They agreed quickly that an ocean theme would be perfect for the party, and Jason said he could easily convince the kitchen staff to make a special cake for her.

"I'll talk to her parents and see if they want to split the price of a crib or stroller. Usually family gets one or two of the big items like that. And I'm practically family to her, so I don't mind helping out with something big," Jason said.

"Really?" Foxy asked, "People do that?"

"Really. It's like an unofficial tradition."

"That's really nice. I like it."

Foxy pulled out several fake gold coins and set them on the ground beside the chest and continued digging around.

"What are you looking for?" Jason questioned, watching him closely.

"A surprise," Foxy answered vaguely.

He grinned widely and pulled out a small bag with a ribbon tied onto it and grinned. He peeked into the bag then stood, setting it on the ship on stage.

"Perfect," he announced.

Jason raised an eyebrow but didn't speak, assuming it was just another part of the show. Foxy was always adding on new games and props of various kinds to help spruce the show up for both kids and adults alike. He would often be sure to even slip in a joke only the adults would get so they would be entertained as well. As long as he said nothing sexually explicit or swore, he knew Molly would allow it since it would go right over the kids' heads.

"Can you get Molly? It's almost show time and she said she'd be in it," Foxy said.

Jason nodded and ran off to find her, leaving Foxy alone on stage to get ready.

"Molly?" Jason called, opening the door to the office.

"Hey," Molly said, looking up with a smile, "I talked to a few banks and found the best one to go to for a loan. Low interest rates."

"Cool. But Foxy is ready to perform and he wanted you to perform with him," Jason said.

Molly followed him into the dining room and slid behind the curtains to join the pirate captain.

"Ready for the show, captain?" she asked teasingly.

Foxy forced himself to nod. Molly noticed he was in his human form which he rarely was for performances, and sweating.

"You okay? You're a little sweaty," Molly said.

"Just a bit hot," Foxy answered.

"Want some water? There might be just enough time for me to get you a cup," Molly offered.

Before Foxy could answer, the curtain opened, kids began to cheer.

Foxy swallowed hard, and stepped into the spotlight, shaking.


	16. Chapter 16

**More filler than anything. Please, everyone, I know you would like more updates but keep in mind my internet rarely works. I'm looking into switching right now.**

* * *

"Thank ye all for coming to me show," Foxy announced, looking at the kids smiling faces, "Before we begin, ol' Captain Foxy has something he'd like to say."

Molly looked over curiously, knowing this wasn't part of the act.

"I've been in love with me first mate, Molly, for quite a while now. Molly means everything to me. And I'd like it if ye all could help me out in asking Molly a question," Foxy said, feeling himself continue to shake, "When I count to three, say, 'Captain Foxy loves you, Molly', okay?"

The kids all nodded eagerly.

"One… Two… Three," Foxy said.

"Captain Foxy loves you, Molly," chorused the kids.

Molly could feel her cheeks burning as she watched, still wondering where Foxy was going with this unplanned addition to the show.

"Molly, I have a very important question for ye," Foxy said, reaching into the bag he held on his hook and getting down on one knee, "Will ye marry me?"

Molly blushed a dark red and nodded, unable to speak, as Foxy held out a small box containing a ring. Jason cheered loudly, along with the kids and adults in the room. Even Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica had come out from behind the curtains to clap and cheer. Foxy slid the ring onto her finger, smiling up at her. Molly smiled shyly down at Foxy, watching him put the ring on her finger. He stood once more and kissed Molly, not caring that the kids were all watching.

"What do ye say we finish this show?" Foxy asked as they parted.

At the end of the show, Foxy led Molly behind the curtains where they shared a gentle kiss before Jason wandered back.

"Congratulations, guys!" he said, hugging them both.

"Careful of my hook!" Foxy warned.

He'd learned quickly that it was too easy for his hook to accidentally stab people or things and deep down was worried it would get in the way of fatherhood. He worried it would keep him from being able to hold his child, help it learn to walk, be there to catch it when it fell, lift it onto his shoulders so it could get a better view.

As if reading his mind, Jason spoke, "Foxy, I'm almost done creating you a prosthetic hand. It will be removable, though, so you can use your hook for shows still."

"That's amazing, Jason!" Molly grinned.

"Well, it was _supposed_ to be a surprise for later, but I couldn't hid it anymore," Jason said.

Foxy enveloped Jason in another hug, his excitement boiling over.

"I'm going to be a dad, I'm going to get married, and I'm going to have a hand!" he said happily.

"It'll have a wrist that moves and fingers that move. It's taken me forever to figure out how to make it work, but after countless prototypes, I finally cracked it," Jason said, pride clear in his voice.

"You rock, Jason," Molly said, high fiving her friend.

Jason grinned, "Hey, I like to help my friends. And with a baby on the way, a hook wouldn't exactly be very _handy_."

Molly rolled her eyes at the corny joke but it flew right over Foxy's head.

"I-I don't get it," Foxy said.

He could sense there was supposed to be a joke involved, but hadn't been sure what it was.

"Nothing, Foxy. It's stupid," Molly said.

Jason mock pouted but laughed soon after.

Bonnie poked his head out from the curtains over on the main stage, meanwhile, looking for Molly or Jason. He didn't see either of the two and began to panic, needing either one of them but preferably Jason.

"Psst!" Bonnie whispered at the nearest employee.

They didn't seem to hear the bunny and continued staring around the room that was filled with rambunctious kids.

"Hey! Kid!" Bonnie said a little louder.

He knew the employee was technically a teen, but kid was the best he could come up with. The teen turned and noticed Bonnie's head sticking out and hurried over to see what was going on.

"Can you please go find Jason or Molly? Jason would be better but we need one of them. Now. It's important," Bonnie said.

The teen nodded and hurried away to find his boss or her friend.

"Jason! Bonnie wants you!" he said when he discovered the pair hanging out with Foxy.

"Alright guys, I'll go see what's up," Jason said, leaving the stage.

He went through the back to get onto the stage where he found a panicking Bonnie and Chica.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Freddy's glitching out!" Bonnie said.

Jason noticed the animatronic bear sitting on the ground, twitching and making guttural noises.

"Hm… Well, I'll take a look at him but I don't know how long he'll take to fix. You guys might be done for today," Jason said.

He ran back to the office and grabbed his laptop before returning to the others. He removed the chip that kept Freddy running and inserted it into a device plugged into his laptop.

"Don't worry. This is an easy fix," Jason reassured them, "It's nothing. Just a slight bug. I've seen worse."

With only a few keystrokes, Jason quickly resolved the problem and reinserted the chip into the bear.

"Freddy, on!" Jason commanded.

Freddy's eyes lit up and he stood, "Good morning, boys and girls!"

"All better," Jason said with pride, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go work on a surprise baby shower _and _wedding shower for Molly."


	17. Chapter 17

Molly sighed, staring down at her rounded belly.

"This is your fault, Foxy," she said, looking back up at the pirate.

Foxy looked up from his new hand confused, "W-What did I do?"

"You got me pregnant," Molly answered, "I can't do anything fun anymore."

"I'm sorry…" Foxy said, taken aback by Molly's statement.

"I'm just messing with you, Foxy. It's okay. Although there is a lot I can't do now… But I don't mind. Because we're going to have our own family."

"I never thought I'd have a family of my own."

"Aside from the family I've already got, I didn't think it would go much further. I never planned on having kids."

"Well, being a robot for so long, I never thought it would even be possible for me to be a dad."

"Just wait, Foxy. The doctor said any day now," Molly reminded him.

"Are we really going to be able to pull off a wedding next month with a baby?" Foxy asked, pulling on a t-shirt.

The restaurant was closed temporarily while Molly had the baby so that Foxy could be with her and the others could visit her and the baby.

"I'm a little scared," admitted Molly, "This is going to be our first child… I hope we don't mess up."

"We're going to do fine," Foxy reassured her, "We'll have the others to help us."

"Well, my dad will be coming into town tomorrow. He offered to do the last minute touch ups on the nursery. I wish you and Jason would let me see it already," Molly said, closing her eyes.

The duo had been working on the nursery in secret, not allowing Molly to see what it would look like, planning on surprising her on the day she brought the baby home.

"Guys! Look at me!" Bonnie said, running into the living room.

Foxy and Molly looked up to see Bonnie, in his human form, grinning at them with his buckteeth sticking out.

"Aren't I adorable?" Bonnie asked.

Molly rolled her eyes and smiled, "Yes, Bonnie. You're adorable."

He was the latest and last of the animatronics to get a human form and was still very excited about it. He enjoyed running around with ease instead of making loud clunk noises while moving around slowly.

"You need to relax, Bonnie. If you're too hyper when the baby is here you may wake it up from naps or scare it," Foxy said.

As the months had passed, Foxy had grown more protective of both Molly and his future child, not wanting any one near them or causing them harm. It had gotten to the point that even a paper cut on Molly's finger threw him into a frenzy. Molly knew he was stressed over the idea of being a dad for the first time and kept her patience whenever he panicked around her.

"So, you still haven't said if it'll be a boy or girl," Jason said, joining his friends.

"Yeah, tell us!" Chica demanded, following him.

"We want to know!" Freddy said, following behind Chica.

"It's a surprise," Molly said, "Even we don't know yet. We'll find out soon."

Foxy and Jason had been careful to keep the nursery gender neutral, both curious what Molly would give birth to.

"I can't wait to find out," Jason announced, grabbing his laptop, "Now, who wants their upgrade first?"

He'd been working on furthering the technology used in the animatronics and was adding even more features than before. Their robotic forms would be able to read people's emotions easier and help them tell the amount of interaction that would be best for each person they encountered both in the public and in the restaurant.

"I do!" the animatronics all announced together.

"I can only do one at a time. You'll have to decide amongst yourselves who gets it first," Jason said.

They finally settled on Foxy first in honor of his future fatherhood. Jason quickly updated all the animatronics, finishing with Chica last.

"Are you alright, Molly?" Foxy asked, looking at his fiancée as Jason inserted Chica's new chip.

"Yeah," Molly said, holding her stomach, "I think it was just a harder kick than usual."

Foxy raised an eyebrow, keeping closer watch on her than usual. He was getting paranoid that things would go wrong at the last second and that they would lose the baby. He sat beside her and put his arm over her shoulders protectively.

"I'm worried about you," he admitted.

"I'm fine Fo-" Molly stopped short, gasping.

"What's wrong?" Foxy demanded.

"N-Nothing," Molly said, wincing.

"Hey, Molly, you don't look too good," Bonnie said, "Is it the baby? Is it coming?!"

His last words sent everyone else into a frenzy, causing Molly to sigh.

"Guys, guys! I'm fine! I think I just might be going into labor… THINK. It's not a guarantee," Molly said, "Please, just keep calm. You freaking out will just freak me out."

"Okay, uh, w-we've practiced this," Foxy said, on the verge of panic, "Freddy, call her dad and tell him. Bonnie, call the doctor. Jason, Chica can wait. Get the car started. I'll get her and the baby stuff downstairs."

Everyone jumped into action, doing their assigned roles. Chica had been meant to help relax Molly while Foxy focused on any paperwork at the hospital, but now he had taken over both roles since Chica was currently down.

As soon as the odd looking group arrived at the hospital, Molly was whisked away by the doctor and nurses to a room that had been readied for her. Foxy was stopped at the check in counter, filling out the paperwork. Molly's dad, Andrew, arrived soon after and took over the paperwork so Foxy could join Molly in the room to help her.

"Hey, guys, Molly texted. She said the doctor said she's at a nine already! She must have been in labor for a while. Why didn't she tell us…? Anyways, it's almost time. I'd say two hours, max," Jason said.

"I'm going to be a grandpa. I still can't believe it," Andrew said slowly.

The minutes ticked by slowly, soon turning into an hour and a half. Foxy came out from behind some swinging doors, a grin on his face.

"Who wants to meet Adam James?" he asked.

His friends nearly knocked him over trying to get into the hall that led to the room where Molly was.

"Hang on! You don't even know where to go!" Foxy called after his friends.

They stopped short and waited for Foxy to catch up and lead them deeper into the hospital. Soon they were at the door to the room that held Molly and the newborn.

"I think Andrew should be allowed in first. He's the grandfather after all," Freddy said.

Bonnie and Jason agreed and waited in the hall together while Foxy and Andrew went into the room. Bonnie was starting to get impatient, nearly jumping up and down while he waited to get inside to see his 'nephew'.

Andrew finally opened the door and motioned for the others to come inside to the baby. Bonnie, Jason, and Freddy hurried into the small room where they found Foxy sitting on the edge of the bed, Molly laying on the bed, and a small newborn in Foxy's arms, blue eyes specked with gold, staring at the world around him.

"Hi, guys. Meet Adam," Molly said with a smile.


	18. Chapter 18

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE! They help me know what to keep the same and what to change, what you, my readers, like or don't like, and that I'm still writing a good story .**

Foxy yawned, stretching as he put his arm around his soon-to-be wife.

"Adam finally fell asleep," Molly said, relaxing against him.

The wedding was in a week and Adam, who had been quickly growing, was fighting a low fever.

"Poor little guy. It's a good thing he has such a loving family to take care of him," Foxy smiled.

"Well you're a great dad. And he's got some great uncles and a great aunt," Molly said.

"I'm his favorite uncle!" interjected Bonnie.

"No, I am!" insisted Freddy.

"You're both wrong, it's me," Jason grinned.

"Don't start this again, guys," Molly sighed, "You woke him up last time."

"How about we talk about the wedding! Make sure everything is finalized?" suggested Bonnie.

"That's a great idea!" Foxy said, "We've gone over most of the things we need for it, but there's a few things left to check."

"Well, Chica will be watching Adam during the wedding, my dad will take over at the reception. And the catering, if you could call it that, is all set up. Basically all we have left is making sure the decorations are dropped off. The rest of the staff will set it up for us. And of course we have to call the florist to make sure the flowers will be dropped off on time," Molly said.

They had all agreed the reception should take place at the restaurant, where it had all began. The table that Foxy and Molly would sit at would be set up on the main stage, with family and friends, totaling only twenty, would be seated at the normal tables. Molly didn't have much in the way of family or friends while Foxy only had Molly, Jason, and the other animatronics.

"I'm nervous..." Foxy admitted slowly, "But excited, too. Very excited. I remember when you were young, how you would come to see me perform before they cancelled me out altogether. The way you would smile at me and talk to me about your secrets. I liked knowing at least one child wanted to visit me, not just the others."

"Well, I always loved you," smiled Molly, kissing her fiance.

"And I always loved you," grinned Foxy, "Nothing is going to change that..."

Little did the two know that big changes were, in fact, coming.


	19. Chapter 19

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE! They help me know what to keep the same and what to change, what you, my readers, like or don't like, and that I'm still writing a good story .**

Foxy gulped hard, staring at the back of the church where Molly would soon be coming from. Freddy was by his side, the best man, while Bonnie and Jason were groomsmen for the human/fox.

"Nervous?" Freddy whispered.

"A little," admitted Foxy under his breath.

Music began to play and Foxy bit his lip, surprised by his nerves. He was a pirate; he didn't get nervous. The doors at the back of the church, revealing Molly in a long white dress. Foxy heard himself gasp but a smile crossed his face despite it, amazed by how Molly looked. He had even made sure he shaved, giving his face a much smoother appearance instead of the stubble he usually wore just to look nice for the big day. Molly looked down the aisle at her future husband and couldn't help but smile back at him as she slowly proceeded forward with her dad escorting her.

At the alter, the couple found themselves both smiling shyly as the priest spoke. Before long, they said their vows, said 'I do', and shared a passionate kiss.

As the wedding came to a close, everyone began to head to the restaurant where the newly married couple would be headed as soon as they finished taking photos. Molly's dad had taken Adam from Bonnie who had held the baby while standing beside Foxy, and was already at the restaurant, showing off his grandson proudly.

"Alright everyone! May I have your attention please?" Freddy called suddenly to everyone at the restaurant.

Heads turned to the humanized version of the bear who was wearing a suit and hat, smiling.

"I'd like to introduce everyone to the newly married couple, Foxy and Molly!" he announced.

The pair came out from Pirates Cove, which had felt the most fitting, and smiled at everyone who clapped and cheered.

"I'm glad to have you as my son in law," Andrew, Molly's dad, said, hugging them both, "Congratulations both of you."

Molly hugged her dad happily, "Thanks dad. For everything."

"I have to admit, I was worried when I first met you, Foxy. Having that hook and eye patch. But you are quite the gentleman and you treat my daughter right. Welcome to the family," Andrew said.

"Thank you, sir," Foxy said, remembering his manners.

"He wasn't always so polite. Jason and I had to teach him manners," Molly teased.

"Well, I wasn't programmed with the proper etiquette. I was programmed to be a pirate," Foxy said in defense.

"I know," Molly laughed, kissing his cheek, "Don't worry. I didn't mind teaching you."

"Hey! I helped!" interjected Jason, grinning.

"I already said that," Molly said, hugging her friend, "Thanks for helping with all this. I really appreciate it."

"Anything for my best friend," Jason smiled.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. You guys go socialize," Molly said, walking away.

Foxy watched her go, a smile on his lips, "I really love her."

"I know you do, weirdo," Jason said, playfully punching his friend, "Come on. Let's go say hi to everyone."

Meanwhile, Molly was leaving the bathroom at the very back of the restaurant, instead of the one where everyone else was, so she could get a moment of quiet. The fact that she just got married was still sinking in and she smiled at the thought of her new husband. A soft thumping noise, however, distracted her from her thoughts. She turned to look behind her and found an animatronic she hadn't seen before coming towards her, carrying what looked to be an empty suit with him. The new one was torn up and smelled like something had rotted long ago. It was a yellow/green rabbit, or so she guessed, slightly unsure by how bad of shape it was in.

"Uh... Where did you come from...?" she questioned.

A low moaning came from the animatronic as it continued towards her. Molly took a step back, starting to feel nervous by it. The suit it carried she recognized as a spring lock style suit that had never been used in the restaurant, purchased long before she even worked there. It was a reindeer, meant for holiday parties at the restaurant. Fear took over fully and Molly turned to run but felt herself being grabbed from behind and dragged away. Despite her screams, there was no response from anyone, the music in the dining hall covering her sounds. She could feel herself being dragged towards an old supply closet and began to cry when the door opened, she was pulled in, then the door shut with a click.

The rabbit animatronic moved towards her, making another moaning sound as it did. The next thing Molly knew, she was in the reindeer suit while the rabbit stared at her. Her breathing was heavy as she tried to calm down, telling herself she had to get out before it was accidentally triggered.

"Molly?" Foxy called.

Hearing her husbands voice, Molly cried out for him, hoping he would hear.

The door to the closet opened and Foxy stared at the scene before him, confused. The rabbit seemed familiar to him despite never having seen it before. Something about the eyes.

"Vincent..." Foxy whispered, the realization dawning on him.

The purple guy who had killed the child inside him so long ago.

The rabbit moaned as Molly screamed for Foxy to help, to get her out of the suit. Foxy stepped towards them but froze in horror as the rabbit shoved Molly roughly, knocking her to the ground. They all knew what the sudden motion would do, how the suit would react.

Molly screamed in pain as the endoskeleton sprang forward, crushing her instantly. Blood poured from the suit as her cries slowly quieted and the suit fell forward to the ground, lifeless.

"What did you do?!" roared Foxy.


	20. Chapter 20

**THE END OF THIS CHAPTER MAY HAVE A BIT OF GOREY DETAILS**

Foxy stared at the reindeer suit that contained his now dead wife, unsure of what to do next. He knew Vincent was a threat to everyone in the restaurant, especially his son.

"You god damn bastard," Foxy growled, turning away from the suit and stalking towards Vincent, "You killed her! You killed my wife!"

"Now, now," came a quiet, hoarse and gravelly voice from Springtraps suit, "That's not appropriate language for Freddy's, Foxy. You know better..."

Foxy snarled, hatred flowing through him, "You killed my wife! The mother of my son! Just like you killed me! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

There was no response from Vincent. The bunny simply stood in place, breathing heavily and staring with lifeless eyes at the red haired man in front of him. Foxy sprung at Vincent, snarling louder then before, tackling the suit to the ground with a thump. Desperately, Foxy struggled to pull the head off the suit to reveal whatever remained of Vincent inside, but the head stayed tightly on. Vincent chuckled darkly, not resisting Foxy's attempts.

"It's hopeless, you know. You were always so pathetic. I remember killing you... You cried the most. You questioned me the most. You were so weak. The others fought me, quite well, honestly. You just sat there and cried and kept asking me why. 'Why? Why are you doing this? Why are you so mean?" I laughed at you. I will never forget it, Foxy," Vincent whispered, "It was hilarious. I loved killing you the most of all. Thank you for that."

Foxy could feel himself starting to tear up, but struggled to keep himself in check, "You're going to regret everything you've ever done, you sick bastard."

The door creaked open as Foxy spoke, Andrew and Jason popping their heads in, looking for the missing newly-weds.

"Jason! Andrew! You have to help me find a way to kill him!" Foxy said, several tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Foxy, what are you talking about?" Andrew asked, opening the door fully, "Where's my daughter?"

"He killed her!" Foxy yelled.

"That's an empty suit..." Jason said slowly, eyeing the Springtrap suit.

"No, Vincent is in it! He killed me, Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy, now Molly too!" Foxy said, "I'll prove it's him once I can get the damn head off!"

Andrew grabbed Foxy and yanked him off the suit roughly, Jason stepping forward. He took the head off the Springtrap suit with ease, revealing only emptiness.

"He was in it!" Foxy roared, struggling to get away from Andrew.

"Foxy, I'm going to ask you again... Where... Is... My... Daughter?" Andrew asked slowly.

"She's in the suit! He killed her!" Foxy said desperately.

Jason's eyes slid over to the reindeer springlock suit that had blood slowly dripping from it and felt his stomach lurch. He stepped over to it slowly, nausea gripping him as he took hold of the head to the suit. Foxy began to let out a blubbering cry as Jason lifted the head of the suit. What they saw made Andrew cry out and Jason gag loudly.

Molly's head was crushed, blood pouring out from the suit head. What was once the blonde woman was now a mess of flesh, hair, blood, and bones.

"I'm going to be sick!" Jason muttered, holding his stomach.

"You killed my daughter!" Andrew yelled, slamming Foxy against the wall.

"I didn't do anything! I loved her! Vincent killed her!" Foxy yelled back.

"You're dead, pirate," Andrew snarled, narrowing his eyes.

"Wait!" Freddy shouted, running into the room.

He quickly pulled Andrew away from Foxy, Bonnie and Chica right behind him.

"He's telling the truth! Vincent is real and he _did_ kill her!" Bonnie said, "He killed all of us! We were once true humans. We were just kids... Vincent was a terrible man. He used to be a security guard here, but one day he began to dress as a golden version of Freddy. He lured us back to the store room. He killed us one by one. Freddy was first. Then came Chica. Then me. Last was Foxy. Our spirits were trapped here after that day. We had no choice, no escape..."

"We took over the animatronics. It was all we could do. We began to perform every day, waiting and watching for Vincent to come back so we could make him pay for what he did to us," Chica continued.

"We finally killed him one day. But like us, he too became trapped here. We never _saw_ him around but we knew he was still here. He's back now. We can just..._Feel it_," Freddy finished, "We're going to find a way to get rid of him. But don't blame Foxy. He didn't do anything wrong. I will let you go if you promise not to harm him. He still is your son-in-law and he still loves Molly with all his heart. He truly does. Believe me, if you had known him before he was in a relationship with Molly and after, you would have seen the changes he's gone through."

Andrew sighed, hanging his head in defeat, "Alright. Fine. But how do we get rid of this so called Vincent guy? How are we supposed to kill someone who's already dead?"

"...I might have an idea..." Jason said, "But I need a lighter. And we're going to need to get everyone out of here and far away. Including that suit Molly is in."


	21. Chapter 21

Foxy sighed, holding onto Adam tightly as he watched Jason approach the empty building. They had gotten everyone outside, including the animatronics bodies, and were all waiting silently. Jason flicked on the lighter and drew in a breath. He'd poured gasoline around the perimeter not long before and was ready to set the place up in flames.

"Back up more, everyone!" he called.

Everyone silently obeyed, Freddy and Bonnie dragging the suit that contained Molly with them. Jason threw the lighter down at the gasoline and hopped back as the flames erupted quickly. No one spoke or dared to call the fire department as they watched the building being consumed.

"If the legends are true, burning the place with Vincent in it will kill his spirit at last," Jason said quietly to himself, trying to reassure his racing mind that he was doing the right thing.

Adam whimpered and Foxy gently shushed him, rocking his young son. The building continued to burn late into the night, many guests heading home. Soon it was just Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, Jason, Adam, and Andrew.

"Foxy, let me take Adam home. He shouldn't be out so late. He probably needs to be fed, too," Andrew said finally.

Foxy handed over Adam who was barely awake but didn't speak, eyes never leaving the slowly dying flames. Jason sat down on the hood of his car, starting to shiver. None of them wanted to leave until the building was completely gone, nothing left but ashes.

"So what will happen with Molly?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, if this works, she'll take over the suit like the rest of you and then I can make her a human again. Like with the rest of you,"Jason answered, "I just hope it works…"

"Me too," Bonnie said, "We'll all miss her if this doesn't… Especially Foxy and Adam…"

"She's the best night guard we've ever had. And the best owner," Chica said.

Freddy nodded, sitting beside Jason. His brown hair was hidden beneath a tophat, similar to the one his animatronic self wore. Jason sighed, watching the flames as they continued to die down. Chica sat on the other side of Jason, gently putting an arm around his shoulders. They all could see Foxy was starting to break down emotionally again, his shoulders shaking and quiet sobs escaping his lips. His tough guy act was just that, an act. He was a softie inside who cared about his friends deeply, especialy his new wife. He had vowed to himself and in front of everyone at the wedding that he would always protect her and not even twelve hours later she had died.

"Looks like the fire is just about done…" Jason said a while later.

There was still smoke rising from the remains of the building but no more flames were to be seen. Jason approached as the sun began to rise in the distance, shedding a soft light on the scene.

"Careful. It might be hot still," Bonnie warned.

Jason nodded, stepping carefully around what remained of the building, looking for any sign of Vincent. He found burnt pieces of yellow-green fur and knew he had found what remained of the Springtrap suit.

"We did it…" he whispered, turning tl face his friends, "He's gone!"

Everyone except Foxy cheered.

"But what about Molly?" he asked, "She hasn't tried to take over the suit…"

"Maybe it takes time…" Jason replied slowly.

"It didn't take us long though," Foxy protested.

"We had help though… The marionette guided us…" Chica said, "Molly doesn't have the help we did."

"Marionette?" questioned Jason, "Who or what is that?"

"Marionette is the one who helped us take over the animatronics. First one killed by Vincent," Freddy answered.

"Can she still take over the suit?" Jason asked.

"Possibly. We just have to wait and see…" Freddy said.

"Foxy?" Jason called, startling the man.

"What?" Foxy mumbled, his voice thick with misery.

"Why don't you get some rest?" Jason asked.

"I'm not leaving," Foxy said.

"You can lay down in the back of the truck," Jason said, "Come on. You need some rest. If anything happens we'll be sure to wake you up."

Foxy shook his head, refusing to listen. He was determined to stay awake, watching for any sign Vincent was still alive or that Molly was okay.

"It may take a while, Foxy…" Freddy said quietly, resting his hand on Foxy's shoulder.

"I don't care," Foxy protested, "I-"

He was cut off by a metallic creaking and thumping behind him, and he turned, holding his breath.


	22. Chapter 22

Foxy found himself face to face with the reindeer animatronic, still dripping with blood.

"Molly…?" he asked softly.

The suit let out a groaning noise that sounded faintly like it was saying Foxy. Foxy felt tears forming in his eyes and swallowed roughly, forcing himself not to cry. He reached out towards the animatronic with a shaky hand and watched as the eyes of it followed his hand. Gently, Foxy put his against the tan fur of the animatronic reindeer and watched it close its eyes.

"Are you in there?" Foxy asked, searching for any sign that his new wife was still with him.

The reindeer nodded its head, creaking from years of no use or maintenance, and raised its arms. Foxy knew it wanted a hug from him and he eagerly hugged it, knowing his new wife was in there somewhere and needed someone to show her love. Their hug was interrupted by Jason clearing his throat.

"Um, excuse me? Guys? We kind of need to get going if I'm going to get Molly a human form again," he said.

Foxy nodded, "He's right. We're going to fix this Molly. We're going to get you back."

The reindeer, Molly, nodded, and spoke with a creaky and dry voice, "I love you."

"I love you too, Molly," Foxy whispered, tears sliding down his cheeks.

Jason honked the truck horn and waved at them, trying to get them to hurry. Everyone piled into the truck and Jason drove them all to his own house where he kept his computers and all of his tools so he could work.

A few days passed and Jason finally finished his work, excitedly calling everyone into his garage where he kept it all so he could install the program. He powered off the reindeer that contained Molly and slipped a small chip into a small slot in the top of the head and rebooted her.

The blue eyes lit up once more and Molly stared at everyone, Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, Jason, and her son Adam.

"Come on, Molly. You can do it... Turn into a human again," Jason said.

"Focus Molly. You can do it," Foxy said, watching intently.

There was a thump when the animatronic suit fell to the ground and Molly appeared in front of them as a human once more, looking like her old self. Foxy's eyes widened and he pulled her into a hug.

"You're back!" he exclaimed.

"I guess I am," Molly said, shocked.

"I love you," Foxy smiled, giving his wife a kiss.

"Get a room," Jason chuckled.

"That's how we got Adam," Molly said, sticking her tongue out at her friend.

Hugs came from all of her friends before Molly took Adam into her arms, kissing her sons forehead. Adam smiled up at his mom, drooling and squirming in her arms.

"I know it was only a few days but I missed holding you, Adam," Molly said.

Adam squealed and drooled more, happy to see his mom again. Foxy wrapped his arm around Molly's shoulder, sighing in content.

"I got you back, we're a family again, and Vincent is gone for good. I can finally relax," Foxy smiled.

"But, uh, what about the restaurant?" Freddy asked.

"What about the restaurant?" Molly questioned, turning to face him.

"It got burned down," Freddy said, explaining the plan in full detail.

"Well... I mean, we might be able to get the insurance money from it... And we were doing pretty well with it. I think we can rebuild it," Molly said.

"We can build it bigger and better than it was before!" Chica said.

"More games! More shows!" Bonnie added, "More music!"

"We are going to make this the best Freddy's ever!" Jason said, grinning.


End file.
